La seconde chance d'Harry Potter
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Harry Potter's Second Chance" d'etherian. Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry. TRADUCTION TERMINÉE
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

**_Chapitre 1_**

Tout était fini. Voldemort, après une brève résurrection, était mort. Pour de bon.

Il aurait dû être heureux, n'est-ce pas?

Il, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Survécu-Encore, n'était pas heureux.

Depuis cette nuit où il avait assisté à la mort insensée de Cédric Diggory alors qu'ils s'étaient involontairement retrouvés dans le cimetière des Riddle à cause du portoloin, Harry Potter avait été témoin de mille fois plus de morts qu'un enfant ne devrait avoir à en supporter. Et puis il y avait eu une bataille. Une bataille finale.

Harry apprit plus tard que si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient su où transplaner, ce n'était que grâce au paranoïaque maître des potions, Severus Rogue.

Il semblerait que Rogue, qui avait depuis longtemps un mépris visible pour l'actuel professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Alastor Maugrey, soupçonnait que l'homme n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Ce furent les ingrédients dérobés dans son cabinet qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. Ces ingrédients ne pouvant être nécessaires que pour la préparation du polynectar...

Sa deuxième preuve était le comportement étrange de l'homme. Tout d'abord, Maugrey ingurgitait continuellement le contenu d'une flasque argentée. Le vrai Alastor Maugrey était un buveur de thé. Pas que le vieil auror n'avait pas le droit de se livrer aux délices du whisky pur feu, mais il avait été victime – bien des années auparavant – d'une malédiction qui avait affaiblit son système digestif. Toutes les sortes d'alcool étaient pour lui un aller direct vers les ulcères d'estomac.

La preuve suivante était encore plus parlante; Maugrey avait engagé la conversation avec Rogue à la table du personnel, dans la Grande Salle. Maugrey avait concédé le fait que Rogue était un espion pour la Lumière et qu'il croyait Dumbledore, mais il a ouvertement méprisé le sorcier aux cheveux noirs sur des principes élémentaires. Maugrey n'aurait jamais volontairement discuté avec Rogue, à moins qu'une barre de fer brûlant ne lui fut appliquée sur le dos.

C'étaient les principaux indices, mais Rogue était un homme rempli de discernement, qui savait lire le langage corporel et interpréter les subtiles facettes de la personnalité des sorciers et sorcières qu'il rencontrait. C'était un atout indéniable pour sa propre survie. Il avait eu la chance à de nombreuses reprises d'observer le vrai Alastor Maugrey et même si celui-ci imitait bien le vrai, son personnage faiblissait quelques minutes avant qu'il sirote son fameux breuvage.

Le fait qui avait réellement mis tous les sens de Rogue en alerte fut quand le nom d'Harry Potter sortit de la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il insisté pour que Potter reste dans le tournoi? Rogue l'ignorait. Toutes les épreuves pouvaient mener à la mort de Potter ou de ses amis et Rogue avait dû passer nuits et jours à s'assurer qu'ils survivraient. Ses tentatives avaient pourtant été déjouées lors du dernier défi. Il avait voulu vérifier la coupe après qu'elle ait été mise en place, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. À la dernière minute, il avait toutefois placé un sort de traçage sur Potter, ainsi au moment même où le garçon avait été transporté de Poudlard et du labyrinthe, Rogue l'avait su.

L'Ordre était arrivé trop tard pour sauver Cédric, mais ils étaient arrivés juste au moment où le duel entre Voldemort et Harry commençait.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se rappeler grand-chose du duel. Il se rappelait avoir vu la lumière verte du sortilège de la mort se diriger droit sur lui et – au lieu de l'esquiver – de s'être précipité à sa rencontre comme pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient nombreux, les Mangemorts autant que les membres de l'Ordre, à avoir vu le sort frapper le garçon et rebondir beaucoup plus puissant sur le Lord. Dans une brillante explosion qui avait envoyé Harry et les autres rouler en arrière, Voldemort avait été supprimé, de façon permanente.

Harry aurait souhaité s'être évanoui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fut conscient de la suite. Remus Lupin avait été horriblement blessé par un sortilège de distorsion osseuse; il pourrait survivre, mais il boiterait de la jambe gauche pour le reste de sa vie.

Tonks ne survécut pas. Crabbe Senior l'avait littéralement coupé en deux avec un sort de tranchage et elle est morte, baignant dans son sang, non loin de l'endroit où gisait son amant aux os tordus.

La mort la plus dure à avaler pour Harry avait été celle de Sirius Black. Black courrait en direction d'Harry quand Bellatrix l'avait surpris d'un sort de dynamitage au milieu de son dos. Il cria tandis que ses os se fracturaient. Alors qu'il tombait, la sorcière lui lança un Doloris qui l'acheva. Harry, encore physiquement épuisé de sa dépense de magie, se traîna jusqu'au corps de Black, se mettant directement dans la ligne de mire de Bella. Juste comme elle gloussait de joie à l'idée de mettre la main sur le Survivant, elle fut enveloppée d'une brume rouge due à des maléfices qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendus auparavant. C'était Rogue qui avait lancé ces sorts.

Non, Harry n'aurait plus à se soucier de ce que le Lord pourrait intenter contre lui dorénavant, mais il souffrait de cauchemars nocturnes et se sentait écrasé par la culpabilité, qui le fit tomber dans une profonde et sombre dépression. Son retour à la maison ne l'aida pas, les Dursley n'ayant que peu d'égards pour lui, et certainement pas de sympathie pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Le fait est qu'ils étaient toujours ses gardiens légaux et que même si Dumbledore avait promis de rectifier la situation, il y avait bien d'autres choses plus importantes qui requéraient maintenant l'attention du directeur.

C'était un mélange désastreux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Waaa, c'est fou à quel point c'est encourageant de voir que j'ai déjà des lecteurs! Comme quoi ma traduction ne sert pas qu'à mon plaisir personnel :P.

Snarry31, Nepheria et Tigrou19 : Vous allez être servis =).

Lily Halloween et deldal5 : De rien, ça me fait plaisir!

Elisabeth49 : Haha, tu verras! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter l'histoire plus vite que l'auteur.. En tous cas, ravie que ça te plaise!

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Un mois au cours de l'été, le Ministre et la Gazette du Sorcier lancèrent la rumeur que la mort de Vous-Savez-qui n'avait été rien de plus que cela : une rumeur. Il y aurait eu une bataille entre les Mangemorts, les aurors et les membres du groupe rebelle de Dumbledore – l'Ordre du Phénix -, mais pas une preuve de la présence de Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait été révélée au grand jour.

Toutes les pensées d'Harry Potter se concentraient sur les explications brumeuses que contenant la Gazette, qui commençait avec là ô combien importante nouvelle des problèmes de corruption qui rongeaient le Ministère. Et ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer qu'un scandale par rapport au fait qu'un Mangemort avait enseigné pendant pratiquement une année vienne éclipser les problèmes avec le Ministère. Serverus Rogue avait très probablement échappé à son incarcération à Azkaban grâce aux nombreux Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés. Il y avait pire que lui à châtier.

Une autre partie des nouvelles s'attardait à la démission d'Albus Dumbledore, qui avait été touché par une malédiction qui allait bientôt l'estropier, et éventuellement mettre fin à sa vie dans une dizaine d'années. La place vacante du directeur allait être prise par Minerva McGonagall, après qu'elle ait fini de se remettre de la quantité impressionnante de stupéfix qu'elle s'était pris dans l'abdomen.

Un matin, pendant qu'il prenait son déjeuner avec l'ancien directeur, Rogue constata avec dégoût à quel point la Gazette du Sorcier avait rejeté Potter. Rogue lui-même n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pouvait appeler convivial avec le garçon, mais cette horrible Rita Sketter blâmait littéralement Harry pour le drame du cimetière.

« Harry, il est toujours avec ces moldus douteux, n'est-ce pas Albus? demanda Rogue.

- En effet. J'avais l'intention de trouver une famille de sorciers pour l'héberger, puisqu'il n'a plus besoin de la protection de Lily, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps, répondit Albus avec lassitude.

- C'est une tâche presque impossible, Albus. Il y a trop de gens qui voudraient utiliser l'enfant pour son statut dans notre monde… et trop, surtout, qui croient la Gazette et qui se contenterait de lui faire du mal par leurs paroles. »

Albus but la potion que Rogue avait concoctée spécialement pour le vieil homme, pour l'aider avec les premiers symptômes qui le tourmentaient. Rogue jeta un regard en coin au puissant sorcier.

« Vous espériez pouvoir le prendre avec vous, c'est ça?

- J'espérais… avoua-t-il avec nostalgie. Mais les Médicomages m'ont dit que j'allais être cloué au lit d'ici la fin de l'année. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un de plus jeune, quelqu'un qui veut son bien. Par exemple, un parent qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il traverse.

- Arthur et Molly, demanda Rogue.

- Arthur et Molly, ainsi que tous les enfants aiment tendrement Harry, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient ce dont il a vraiment besoin. »

Albus soupira profondément et tapota pensivement sur la table du bout des doigts.

« La solution à ce problème m'échappe, Sévérus, et il y a bien d'autres choses qui ont beaucoup plus d'importance. »

Il poussa à nouveau un profond soupir.

« Et je suis vraiment fatigué. »

Ça faisait de la peine à Rogue de voir son mentor dans cet état. Pendant si longtemps, Dumbledore lui avait semblé immortel… De le voir si vieux l'inquiétait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un en a parlé au garçon? » Rogue se demandait pourquoi il persistait à être si curieux à propos d'Harry Potter. Il n'avait aucune affection particulière pour le garçon. À vrai dire, le fait qu'il fut si irritant et si semblable à son père – James Potter – n'aidait en rien la cause de l'adolescent. Pourtant, toute cette rancœur qu'il ressentait envers Potter avait si facilement été mise de côté, maintenant qu'il avait rempli ce à quoi il était destiné… Et maintenant, il y avait le directeur qui souhaitait placer le garçon dans une maison de sorciers où il serait aimé.

Rogue reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait atterré par sa propre négligence.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à m'en occuper! »

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains ridées tandis qu'un hibou du Ministère arrivait avec les affaires du jour. En levant les yeux et s'emparant des documents attachés au hibou, il le renvoya d'où il venait.

« J'aurais au moins dû lui écrire une lettre!

- Je n'ai rien à faire à part travailler sur mon plan de cours pour l'année prochaine. Si ça peut vous apaiser l'esprit, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Potter. »

_Je suis en train de devenir fou. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de me porter volontaire pour aller voir le Survivant?_

Ébahi par sa propre suggestion, il ne put empêcher le petit sentiment de plaisir qu'il ressentit dans son for intérieur tandis que les yeux du directeur scintillèrent brièvement. Rogue n'avait jamais pensé qu'il s'ennuierait de ce stupide éclat, mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…

« J'en serais très reconnaissant, Severus. Assure-toi simplement qu'il va bien et laisse le savoir que nous pensons à lui. »

Severus hocha la tête sèchement.

« Je vais probablement y aller cet après-midi. Est-ce que je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit d'ici là, Albus? »

Comme le petit déjeuner avait disparu, les deux hommes se penchèrent sur le travail de Dumbledore de la journée et Rogue assista le vieil homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retire dans sa chambre pour se reposer.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Snarry31 : OWI, je l'aime beaucoup comme ça =D. Et attend de voir Harry dans le chapitre 4.. trop trognon =).

Elisabeth49 : Contente que tu aimes ma traduction =). Pour ce qui est de la confrontation entre Sevy, Harry et sa famille, ça s'en vient également dans le chapitre 4 que je poste à l'instant! (Motivée, la fille, faut en profiter!)

Nepheria : =)

Stormtrooper2 : Haha, juste de la façon que tu en parles, je vois que tu n'as pas deviné ce que va réellement se produire.. tant mieux, tu pourras profiter de l'effet de surprise!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry Potter n'était pas connu pour son esprit rationnel, même dans ses meilleurs temps. C'était le travail d'Hermione. Elle était une brillante sorcière. Si elle avait su ce que son meilleur ami s'apprêtait à faire, elle aurait déjà été là à lui faire prendre conscience de la folie de ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie. Cependant, Hermione était en Australie avec ses parents et elle n'avait aucune idée des projets de son ami.

Harry avait réussi à outrepasser la vigilance de Mme Pince et avait volé un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et pas n'importe quel livre. C'était le grimoire qu'Hermione avait découvert dans la réserve lors de leur seconde année à l'école de sorcellerie : Potions de grands pouvoirs.

Les ingrédients avaient été un peu plus difficiles à rassembler, puisqu'il avait dû commander par correspondance ceux qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession. L'autre difficulté avait été qu'il ne pouvait travailler sur la potion que de nuit. Si son oncle ou pire encore sa tante l'avait pris sur le fait…

_Si tante Pétunia m'avait surpris, elle m'aurait pulvérisé ma tête avec sa poêle à frire, puis elle m'aurait jeté aux ordures._

Personne ne s'en doutait – puisque c'était un stéréotype commun -, mais les insultes et les coups venaient davantage de Pétunia que de Vernon. L'oncle de Harry avait nettement baissé dans son estime depuis qu'il avait contribué à faire de son fils un cochon gâté-pourri, mais il ne dépassait jamais une certaine limite – allez savoir pourquoi – avec Harry. Il faisait des listes de corvées, il criait, mais jamais il n'avait posé la main sur lui. Probablement qu'il n'avait pas assez de cran. Il y eut des moments où il dû toutefois s'interposer entre sa femme et son neveu. Pétunia avait un tempérament terrible et une haine irraisonnée pour sa sœur attardée et son genre bizarre. Vernon s'effrayait de voir à quel point la tension pouvait monter rapidement entre Harry et Pétunia, et en était venu à penser qu'il suffirait d'une parole de trop pour qu'elle n'hésite pas à le tuer.

Harry en était parfaitement conscient et il faisait de son mieux cet été pour tenir sa langue et faire tout ce qui était exigé de sa part. Les nuits étaient ainsi siennes et il pouvait remuer sa potion à sa guise.

Enfin, sa potion fut terminée et Harry s'assit au centre de son lit bosselé, regardant le liquide d'un bleu céruléen. Il était assez fier du travail qu'il avait accompli et aurait presque souhaité que le méprisé maître des potions ait pu voir ça. Pendant un bref moment, il s'imagina que cette potion cristalline et chatoyante n'avait pour but que de faire fondre les airs durs que se donnait le sorcier. Peut-être que l'homme serait allé jusqu'à lui accorder quelques points.

Harry eut un petit rire à cette idée absurde. Rogue n'aurait jamais regardé un travail d'Harry avec fierté et n'aurait encore moins donné de points à Gryffondor.

Levant le verre dans lequel sa potion était, il le porta à ses lèvres et bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, avant d'avaler et de sourire. Ça ne goûtait pas si mauvais, après tout.

Alors qu'Harry perdait peu à peu conscience, il se demanda s'il allait se rappeler de ses amis.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Vêtu d'une paire de pantalons gris qu'il portrait à l'occasion – quand il ne jouait pas son rôle de professeur sans-cœur pour se faire respecter de ses élèves -, d'une chemise noire en coton et d'une veste légère, Severus Rogue marchait le long de Privet Drive. Les similitudes plus que marquées entre toutes les maisons qui ornaient la rue l'irritaient au plus haut point et déjà il ne pensait qu'à repartir. C'était un après-midi d'été particulièrement silencieux, sauf pour quelques voisins qui arrosaient leur entrée asphaltée.

_Espèrent-ils vraiment y faire pousser quelque chose?_

Alors qu'il approchait du 4, Privet Drive, il entendit une voix grinçante hurlant à en faire pâlir d'envie le tonnerre. Il frappa de trois coups distincts sur la porte et le silence revint à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sœur de Lily Evans, Pétunia, répondit à la porte.

« Vous! cracha-t-elle.

- C'est bon de vous revoir, Pétunia. »

Il avait prononcé son nom de telle sorte qu'on sentait sans doute possible qu'il lui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche. C'est une habitude qu'il avait perfectionné depuis le moment où il les avait rencontrées, elle et Lily, alors qu'ils étaient enfant.

« Vernon! »

Sa voix était si aiguë qu'elle sonnait comme des ongles sur un tableau et Rogue eut du mal à s'empêcher de reculer.

« Amène-le! »

Un moment plus tard, un homme souffrant visiblement d'embonpoint apparut dans le cadre de porte, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs pendant mollement dans ses bras. Petunia arracha l'enfant des mains de son mari et le poussa durement sur Rogue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce petit monstre s'est fait, mais je l'ai porté une fois et je ne le ferai pas à nouveau! dit-elle, ses petits yeux noirs transperçant le regard égaré de Rogue. Si vous ne le reprenez pas avec vous, je vous jure que… »

Elle franchit la porte, se pencha vers lui et siffla :

« Je vous jure, vous, grande chauve-souris bizarre, que je vais le noyer dans l'étang du parc! Vous me comprenez bien? »

Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enfant dans ses bras, empêtré dans un chandail sale, de plusieurs tailles trop grand pour lui. Immédiatement, il repositionna le corps inconscient de manière à ce qu'il soit plus confortablement installé. L'enfant qu'il tenait ne pouvait avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Pourtant, à sa grande horreur, il savait que c'était Potter.

« Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Ça reste à voir… » dit doucement Vernon.

Pétunia fusilla son mari du regard, ce qui le fit reculer précipitamment. Se retournant vers Rogue, elle croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine.

« En haut des escaliers, deuxième porte. Prenez toutes ses affaires et partez. »

Replaçant le jeune Potter dans ses bras, il fut pris de stupeur quand ce dernier, qui s'était réveillé, entoura de ses bras minces le cou de son professeur et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Tapotant le dos du gamin, Rogue se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers.

En haut, il trouva une porte entrouverte où étincelaient six cadenas de toutes sortes. Aussitôt qu'il poussa la porte, il aperçut ce qui restait du nécessaire à potions d'Harry au pied de son lit. Il glissa gentiment à l'oreille de l'enfant :

« Po… Harry, pouvez vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ici? »

Harry se pencha à son tour contre la joue de Rogue et murmura à son oreille :

« Je faisais des terribles cauchemars, et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais ici. La femme maigre m'a crié dessus et le gros monsieur a hurlé. Je suis désolé pour le trouble que j'ai causé, monsieur, allez-vous me noyer maintenant?

- Certainement pas! dit-il fermement. Veux-tu t'asseoir sur le lit pendant que j'emballe tout ça? Après je t'emmènerai dans un endroit beaucoup plus agréable. »

Harry hocha la tête et laissa le grand homme sombre l'installer sur le lit. Joignant ses mains sur ses genoux, il attendit très sagement tandis que l'homme emballait soigneusement les objets dans une malle qui flottait à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant ce spectacle, mais comme il avait appris à ne jamais poser de questions, il garda sa curiosité pour lui. Peut-être que l'homme lui expliquerait comment il faisait par la suite.

Rogue conserva ce qu'il restait de la potion d'Harry afin de pouvoir l'analyser plus tard dans son laboratoire. Il savait pertinemment que cet idiot s'était rajeuni, mais le maître des potions avait besoin de savoir à quel point le mélange que Potter avait réalisé était réussi, et quelle recette exactement il avait utilisé.

Une fois que la potion et les ingrédients furent rangés, il fit venir la malle d'Harry et les y glissa. La seule chose qui manquait était la baguette du gamin. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Harry est-ce que tu sais s'il y a une cachette quelque part ici? »

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion, puis se glissa hors du lit. Il allait trébucher dans le long et sale vêtement qu'il portait lorsque Rogue le rattrapa.

« Attends, petit. Laisse-moi arranger ça d'abord. »

Harry regarda avec étonnement l'homme qui agita sa baguette en direction du chandail et le transforma. Il était maintenant vêtu d'un petit t-shirt vert et d'une paire de shorts blancs.

« Vous êtes magiques! s'exclama Harry avec crainte.

- Je suis un sorcier, petit, sourit Rogue. Maintenant, montre-moi cette cachette. »

Obnubilé par son nouveau t-shirt, Harry avait temporairement été distrait de sa tâche. Sous le regard de l'homme, Harry lâcha le morceau de tissu et se rendit jusqu'à une latte de plancher décolorée. Il la pointa.

En quelques instants, Rogue retira la planche et découvrit la baguette d'Harry, ainsi que certains de ses manuels. Il mit le tout dans la malle, la rapetissa et la glissa dans sa poche. Puis il reprit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« C'est le moment d'y aller, Harry.

- Ne le ramène pas, Rogue » grimaça Pétunia qui était sur le seuil.

_Est-ce que..?_

« Êtes-vous prêts à abandonner tous vos droits sur lui, Pétunia? demanda-t-il, pris d'une idée soudaine.

- Envoyez tous les documents ou ce que vous voulez pour que ce soit fait, répondit-elle dans un ricanement qui pouvait rivaliser avec ceux de Rogue. Maintenant, partez. »

Sans un mot de plus, le petit garçon et le maître des potions transplanèrent.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Encore un gros merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui se donnent la peine de poster leur feedback, notamment Snarry31 et Elisabeth49.

J'ai besoin de votre avis! En ce moment je travaille pas mal vite, je viens de terminer la traduction du 7e chapitre. Cependant, la semaine je n'aurai pratiquement pas le temps de poursuivre (école, job, autres obligations..), donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous préfereriez :

- Que je poste les chapitres à mesure qu'ils sont traduits, quitte à rester plusieurs jours sans en poster.

- Ou que je me fasse une petite réserve quand j'ai le temps et que j'en poste un tous les jours.

C'est vous qui lisez, c'est à vous de décider! Mais pour l'instant, une petite suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le jeune Harry serra la veste de Rogue dans ses petites mains et laissa échapper un gémissement comme s'il sentait ses entrailles se retourner. Heureusement, ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant et l'homme lui frotta le dos pour apaiser la nausée.

« C'est mieux? » demanda Rogue.

Harry acquiesça. Un léger sourire apparut brièvement au coin de la bouche de Rogue tandis qu'il faisait signe à Harry de regarder à sa droite.

« Regarde! »

Harry se tordit le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à voir l'immense château qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel. Il battit des mains avec plaisir.

« Est-ce que vous vivez ici? Est-ce que vous êtes le roi?

- Il n'y a pas de roi, Harry, dit Rogue alors qu'il marchait en direction du château. C'est une école de sorcellerie et de magie. Je suis professeur ici.

- Est-ce que je vais aller à l'école ici? demanda-il avec espoir.

- Très certainement. Tu es un sorcier, petit. »

Les yeux verts d'Harry billait avec éclat et – pour la première fois – ce n'est pas James Potter que Rogue y reconnut, mais bien Lily Evans. Ses yeux vers avaient brillé de la même façon quand il lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. En examinant le visage du garçon avec plus d'attention, il pouvait davantage reconnaître Lily dans les traits d'Harry. Il se demanda à quel point il pourrait trouver des ressembles avec Lily en observant l'enfant.

Avec ses longues jambes, la marche jusqu'à l'entrée du château ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa Harry et fit apparaître une paire de pantoufles pour les pieds nus de l'enfant. Puis, il troqua ses vêtements moldus pour une robe de sorcier.

Rogue étant plongé dans une profonde réflexion quant à ce qu'il devrait dire au directeur à propos de ce que Potter s'était fait, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry, avec ses jambes plus courtes, avait rapidement été distancé. Évidemment, l'enfant était fasciné par les hautes fenêtres en verre teinté, les armures enchantées qui flottaient autour de lui et les murmures des portraits animés, de sorte qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était maintenant hors de vue de l'homme au regard sévère.

« Potter! »

Rogue avait soudainement remarqué que le garçon n'était plus derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Harry qui regardait les portraits. Harry, ayant entendu son nom de famille être crié, se détourna docilement des peintures et courut jusqu'à Rogue.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda Harry.

- Je suis le professeur Severus Rogue, j'enseigne les potions » répondit Rogue dans une froncement de sourcils.

Réglant ses grandes enjambées sur celles, plus courtes, de Harry, il lui fit signe de rester à ses côtés. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque le petit garçon glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Il est vraiment bien, ce château, commenta-t-il. Je parie que vous êtes vraiment heureux de vivre ici, monsieur.

- Je le trouve à mon goût, répondit-il simplement en octroyant l'enfant d'un regard furtif. Penses-tu que tu aimerais vivre ici? »

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il sourit. James Potter avait toujours eu un air supérieur qui avait le don d'irriter Rogue quand ils étaient à l'école ensemble. Le sourire d'Harry était si honnête qu'il lui rappelait Lily. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas vu tout ça avant que le garçon fasse la folie de se rajeunir. Rogue se souvenait maintenant de nombreuses fois où il avait vu l'adolescent sourire à ses amis, ou pendant un cours intéressant. Potter n'avait donc pas changé en grandissant…

_Ses yeux verts, son sourire… qu'est-ce qu'il a d'autre de Lily que je vais retrouver dans son fils?_

« Alors, petit? demanda-il à Harry qui n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question. Je m'attends à ce que tu aies une opinion sur l'endroit où tu veux vivre.

Harry s'arrêta, Rogue fit de même. Consternation, inquiétude et même un soupçon de peur étaient visibles sur le visage de l'enfant.

« Je n'aurai pas à retourner là-bas? Tante Pétunia est toujours en colère contre moi. »

Rogue se mit à genoux et regarda directement dans ces yeux verts inquiets. Il posa ses mains légèrement sur les minces épaules.

« Je te le promets, Harry, tu n'auras jamais à y retourner. Tu vivras à l'endroit où tu voudras. »

Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur le visage austère de l'homme, mais Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il laissa échapper une bouffée d'air en guise de soulagement.

« Merci de m'avoir enlevé », dit-il timidement en reprenant la main de Rogue.

Se tenant droit, Rogue enroula ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry et ils continuèrent à marcher en direction du bureau du directeur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une statue de gargouille aussi grande que le maître des potions qui gardait un escalier en colimaçon. Au grand plaisir d'Harry, la gargouille lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Souris de glace » fit Rogue.

La gargouile glissa sur le côté et une fois de plus Harry fut soulevé de terre pour se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme. Les escaliers montèrent et Harry émit un petit rire en tapant des mains à nouveau.

« Severus! Avez-vous… commença Dumbledore avant d'apercevoir le petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille que tenait le maître des potions. Par la barbe de Merlin! Qu'avons-nous là? »

Harry fixait le curieux vieil home aux cheveux et à la barbe très longs, mais il glissa un bras autour du coup de Rogue et, de son autre main, et s'agrippa à sa robe.

« Harry Potter, je te présente Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie.

- Bonjour, dit-il doucement en faisant un sourire tremblant. Il ressemble à Merlin, est-ce qu'il est gentil? ajouta-t-il à l'oreille de Rogue.

- Très gentil, assura-t-il à l'enfant. J'ai quelque chose à faire, petit. Est-ce que ça va aller avec le directeur?

- Vous promettez que vous allez revenir? demanda-t-il avec un peu de peur dans la voix.

- Je te le promets. Albus va veiller sur toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Rogue lança un regard ostensible au vieux sorcier qui hocha la tête. Puis il déposa le garçon sur le sol.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Albus, il semble que le Survivant se soit rajeuni. Je vais analyser ce qu'il reste de la potion d'Harry pour voir quelle potion il a utilisé et ainsi savoir si les effets seront permanents ou non. »

Alors qu'Harry portait un regard curieux aux portraits animés qui écoutaient la conversation, Rogue baissa la voix et se rapprocha du directeur.

« J'ai reçu… l'ordre… en des termes peu équivoques de ne pas le ramener chez les Dursleys. Ils souhaitent renoncer à leurs droits immédiatement.

- Certes, il peut rester ici temporairement… dit Albus, dont le visage s'était obscurci à mesure que Rogue lui exposait la situation. Mais… oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui maintenant? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait engagé la conversation avec la directrice Dilys Derwent.

Rogue fixait l'homme qui, même à près de 120 ans, avait été si énergique et avait conservé un esprit bien plus affuté que la majorité des autres sorciers. C'était difficle de voir le directeur être si facilement ébranlé par une situation à laquelle il aurait autrefois pu trouver une solution en quelques minutes.

« Il peut rester avec moi, Albus, déclara Rogue, ce qui eut pour effet que ledit-Albus fronça les sourcils. Il semble me faire confiance et… je le trouve… endurable. »

Il soupira, ses yeux brièvement fermés, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il allait dire, mais c'était visiblement un jour où toutes les choses impossibles se réalisaient. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Si la potion s'avère permanente, alors - avec votre permission - je voudrais l'adopter.

- Severus! Êtes-vous certain? Je serais, bien sûr, heureux de vous aider à le faire, mais je sais que vous avez eu une relation difficile avec l'adolescent. Ça, et je n'ai jamais été certain que vous aimiez les enfants. »

Le fantôme d'un éclat brillait dans les yeux saphir du directeur et Rogue savait que l'homme le taquinait.

« Tout à fait, Albus. Je serais vraiment heureux de faire pendre n'importe lequel de mes élèves la tête en bas au-dessus d'une marmite d'eau bouillante. Toutefois, certains enfants ont du mérite, dit-il en regardant Harry qui s'était assis sur le sol et racontait maintenant quelque chose à l'intrigant Phineas Nigellus Black. Comme je me retrouve curieusement avec un futur auquel je ne prévoyais pas avoir droit… »

Sa voix était fanée, comme s'il ne voulait pas aller au bout de sa pensée à voix haute.

« J'ai blâmé le fils pour les péchés de son père, Albus. J'ai oublié qu'il était aussi le fils de sa mère et je dois beaucoup à Lily. »

Dumbledore sourit, extrêmement heureux de la tournure des choses. Il saisit l'avant-bras de Rogue.

« Je vais faire venire les documents nécessaire, Severus. Faites-moi savoir dès que vous avez les résultats.

Rogue hocha la tête et regarda du côté d'Harry.

« Conduisez-vous bien, jeune homme.

- Oui monsieur! » s'exclama Harry dans un grand sourire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Merci à Snarry31, Tigrou, Stormtrooper2, Lily Halloween, Elisabeth49 et Deldal5 pour leurs commentaires.

Suite au petit sondage que j'ai fait au dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé que je posterais un chapitre par jour. Je suis rendue à la traduction du 12e chapitre, ce qui nous amène à samedi prochain. D'ici là je devrais avoir eu le temps d'en traduire quelques-uns.

Aussi, je commence à fouiller - eh oui, déjà =) - dans les fics en anglais pour en trouver d'autres intéressantes à traduire. Si vous avez des suggestions, des demandes spéciales quant au genre d'histoires que vous voudriez lire, faites-le moi savoir. Après tout, c'est pour que vous puissiez les lire que je les traduits =).

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

Une fois rendu dans son laboratoire, Rogue déballa l'équipement de potions. Il commença la complexe analyse de la potion concoctée par Potter en utilisant un mélange particulier qu'il avait inventé pour pouvoir séparer les ingrédients d'une potion et ainsi les identifier. Pendant qu'il attendait que le mélange fasse effet, il passa en revue le contenu de la malle du garçon et trouva un petit journal tout au fond. Sous le journal se trouvait la copie de la bibliothèque de Poudlard des Potions de Grands Pouvoirs.

« Et dire que j'avais blâmé Mlle Granger pour la disparition de ce livre », murmura-t-il sombrement.

Il semblait que le journal avait été un cadeau de Mlle Granger pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Les entrées d'Harry avaient été sporadiques. Phrase après phrase, on voyait la dépression s'installer chez le garçon. Il se reprochait non seulement les morts qui avaient eu lieu la nuit où il avait combattu Voldemort, mais aussi celles de ses parents. Plusieurs paragraphes parlaient vaguement de ses parents et de Sirus Black. Beaucoup de pages étaient devenues illisibles à force d'être imbibées de larmes.

La dernière entrée fournit à Rogue les informations dont il avait besoin à propos de la potion qu'Harry avait utilisée. L'adolescent, bien que toujours déprimé, restait toujours très lucide. Il semblant savoir que quelqu'un pouvait trouver ses affaires, alors il avait écrit ses dernières lignes dans le style d'un testament.

Harry laissait son balai à son ami Ron et ses livres à Hermione. Il espérait aussi que Ron pourrait s'occuper de sa chouette, même si actuellement elle manquait à l'appel. Il supposait qu'elle était restée à Poudlard. Rogue nota qu'il devrait aller voir à la volière si l'animal y était.

À la surprise de Rogue, les deux derniers paragraphes lui étaient personnellement adressés.

_Professeur Rogue, vous allez probablement être fâché contre moi, mais je continue à espérer pour qu'une infime partie de vous – la partie en laquelle Dumbledore fait confiance – soit impressionnée par cette potion. Vous n'avez pas à chercher, elle s'appelle Seconde Chance. Le livre dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour l'inverser. Je sais que vous pensez probablement que c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite, mais je veux une seconde chance, même si ma tante finit par exécuter sa menace de se débarrasser de moi._

_Professeur, je sais que vous m'aidiez pendant le tournoi. Merci de l'avoir fait et de m'avoir maintenu en vie. Traitez-moi de Gryffondor entêté si vous voulez, mais je pense que vous ne me détestez pas vraiment puisque vous avez toujours sauvé ma peau. Je me demande, maintenant si j'aurais dû laisser le Choixpeau me mettre à Serpentard._

« Serpentard? »

Rogue ferma le journal. Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes, si Harry avait été dans sa maison au lieu de celle de Minerva.

Un carillon interrompit ses pensées, lui faisant savoir que l'analyse de la potion avait été complétée. Il arrosa les flammes et regarda les résultats qui étaient apparus au dessus du chaudron. Après plusieurs minutes, il fit disparaître la potion et tapa sur le journal du bout de son index.

« Je suis impressionné, Potter. Vous avez fait un travail incroyable. » Le rajeunissement d'Harry était permanent et rien ne pouvait l'annuler. Il fallait attendre que l'enfant grandisse à nouveau. Tandis que Rogue nettoyait son laboratoire et réemballait les effets d'Harry, il se dit en lui-même que le garçon avait vu son vœu exaucé. Il avait maintenant sa seconde chance.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Merci à Ano Nym, Cathy (Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurai posté plusieurs chapitres d'ici là =). Mais tu vas à l'hôpital? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère?), Layette, Nepheria, Konomu-Imouto, Stormtrooper2, Djennys, Elisabeth49 (C'est noté!), Snarry31, Sheltan, Dedal5 et Eria Snape (Pour la fic que tu as demandée, elle n'est même pas terminée en anglais.. je préfère attendre que les fics soient complètes pour pouvoir les traduire au complet.) pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de voir que l'histoire vous plaît.

Je continue à poster un chapitre par jour, comme promis. J'ai eu un peu de temps libre aujourd'hui, alors je me suis lancée dans la traduction d'un one-shot d'environ 4000 mots, j'en suis à environ la moitié. Je devrais être en mesure de le poster demain en même temps que le chapitre 8 de Harry Potter's Second Chance. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant que celle-ci. Les personnages principaux sont Harry et Sirius._  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

L'adoption d'Harry Potter – depuis peu de retour à l'âge de six ans – ne fut pas de tout repos pour Severus Rogue. Les Dursleys, au moins, n'étaient pas un problème et avaient rapidement renoncé à leurs droits sur l'enfant. Le problème concernait surtout le Ministère qui était en plein remaniement maintenant que Cornelius Fudge et ses acolytes avaient été évincés. Le niveau de corruption était tel qu'un sujet insignifiant comme le besoin d'une nouvelle famille pour l'ennuyant Garçon-Qui-A-Raconté-Des-Mensonges était la dernière chose dont on se préoccupait.

Rogue avait prévu que certains ne verraient pas d'un bon oeil qu'un ancien Mangemort veuille adopter une version rajeunie d'Harry Potter, et en effet il y eut quelques objections ici et là. Une grande partie du problème traité par Dumbledore étant étiré dans trop de directions à la fois, le maître des potions ressentait le besoin de mettre de côté ses préoccupations pour aider Albus.

Ça n'avait pas aidé que Rita Sketter ait lancé ses griffes sur Harry Potter une dernière fois. Un article complètement diffamatoire en première page accusait l'enfant de non seulement être un menteur, mais également un lâche qui avait abandonné sa famille et ses amis en se rajeunissant. L'article allait jusqu'à décrire la déception qu'auraient eue les parents d'Harry s'ils avaient su que leur seul enfant, à un moment considéré comme l'avenir du monde des sorciers, n'était rien d'autre qu'un icône d'espoir manipulé par ceux qui pensaient savoir ce qui étaient le mieux pour tout le monde.

Enragé par la lecture de cet article, Rogue avait poursuivi Skeeter et la Gazette du Sorcier en entier dans un procès pour diffamation, au nom du seul et unique Harry Potter. C'était le genre de procès qui aurait traîné en cour pendant des années, mais la Gazette avait tellement sali le ministère avec ses histoires de corruptions qu'elle devait rétablir sa réputation et réparer ses méfaits. Sketter fut condamnée à écrire des excuses public et congédiée de façon permanente. Des dommages et intérêts furent payés par la Gazette à Mr. Potter, et placés dans son coffre à Gringotts.

Le choc du rajeunissement de leur ami avait rapidement atteint Ron et Hermione. Tous les deux attendaient des réponses et tous les deux voulaient voir leur ami aussi tôt que possible. Écrire aux deux étudiants fut un réel plaisir pour Dumbledore alors qu'il passait à travers ces jours éprouvants. Il leur promis qu'ils pourraient voir Harry bientôt, mais pas tout de suite.

La paperasse et la correspondance furent une plaie pour Rogue tous les jours que dura le processus d'adoption, chaque obstacle qu'il traversait semblant avoir été mis sur son chemin pour qu'Harry reste sans tuteur jusqu'à ses 80 ans. Ce fut le Ministre de la Magie par intérim, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, qui réussit finalement à pousser l'adoption presque à sa conclusion.

Trois semaines avant que l'année scolaire ne commence, Rogue reçut un hibou du Département des Services à l'enfance lui faisant savoir qu'ils - Harry et son futur tuteur - allaient bientôt être convoqués à une entrevue.

Rogue, un homme qui restait assez renfermé, devrait ouvrir les appartements qu'il habitait à Poudlard aux trois enquêteurs des Services à l'enfance. Ils demanderaient du thé, scructeraient les moindres recoins de ses quartiers, la chambre crée pour Harry, les jouets qu'il lui avait achetés... afin de s'assurer que tout était sécuritaire et que tout irait bien pour l'enfant. Puis, les enquêteurs voudrait parler à Rogue et Harry séparément.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry, qui avait vécu dans les cachots avec le maître des potions, adorait son gardien. Il aimait la façon dont Severus lui parlait comme s'il était une vraie personne et non un simple bébé. Quand Harry parlait, même s'il commençait à déblatérer sur ce qu'il avait découvert sur Poudlard ce jour là, Severus l'écoutait et lui posait des questions.

Severus avait acheté des vêtements pour Harry, des vêtements neufs, tous à lui, et non usés à la corde par un certain moldu grassouillet. Harry avait même sa propre collection de robes noires qui étaient – à sa demande – identiques à celles de son tuteur. S'il courait vraiment vite, elles se gonflaient, ce qui faisait toujours rire l'enfant.

Harry mangeait trois repas par jour, avait une heure de coucher (avec des histoires), et quand il faisait des cauchemars, Severus était toujours là pour essuyer ses larmes et le tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à nouveau endormi.

Harry savait que Severus allait bientôt devenir son père et parfois cette pensée le rendait si excité qu'il commençait à courir à travers l'appartement, ou à sauter de haut en bas (de préférence sur son lit)

Il voulait absolument appeler son tuteur « papa », mais il attendait patiemment que Severus lui dise qu'il pouvait.

Patience. Étonnamment, pour un enfant de six ans, Rogue constata que Harry était un petit garçon très patient. C'était cette patience qui lui avait donné l'idée de permettre à l'enfant d'accéder à son laboratoire privé. Harry avait écouté et mis en application avec tant d'attention les consignes que Severus en vint à se demander pourquoi le Harry adolescent était un si mauvais élève. Il détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais il supposait qu'une partie du problème venait de lui. Après tout, il avait utilisé toutes les excuses inimaginables pour se moquer de l'adolescent dans sa classe, en faisant souvent référence au turbulent James Potter.

Rogue découvrit qu'enseigner les potions à Harry n'était pas une perte de temps, mais un temps apprécié.

Le jour de l'entrevue et de l'inspection arrivait, et Rogue était tellement nerveux qu'il avait dû prendre une dose de potion calmante et de potion anti-nausée. Harry, sentant le malaise de son tuteur, restait à proximité de Serverus en espérant que sa présence atténuerait les inquiétudes du maître des potions.

Tout se déroula à merveille, jusqu'à l'entrevue avec Harry. L'enquêteur fit l'erreur maladroite de dire au petit garçon qu'il pourrait être enlevé à Rogue. Harry, complètement bouleversé, s'était dégagée de l'emprise du terrible enquêteur et s'était enfui de sa chambre jusqu'au salon, où il avait sauté sur les genoux de Rogue.

« Harry! Que se passe-t-il, petit? » demanda Rogue doucement.

Harry pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de l'enquêteur qui sortait de la chambre à coucher, un peu en colère contre le gamin. C'était un jeune homme que Rogue avait reconnu comme ayant été un de ses étudiants il y avait près de cinq ans.

« Il dit qu'il va m'enlever à toi et me donner à quelqu'un d'autre! »

Le regard de Rogue se réduisit considérablement, stoppant le jeune travailleur social dans sa progression. Il béguaya :

« En… en fait, ce.. ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... monsieur !

- Mon fils ne ment pas, dit Rogue d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je suis un gentil garçon ! assura Harry. Je ne veux plus lui parler, Sev'rus.

- Moi non plus, Harry, répondit-il, ses yeux semblant défier les enquêteurs qui avait l'air soudainement inconfortable. Je crois que cette entrevue est terminée. Harry a eu une longue journée et c'est l'heure de sa sieste.

La plus vieille enquêteuse, Imelda Pickens, se leva. Elle était du genre « grand-mère » : âgée, compréhensive et aimant les enfants. Elle sourit à Harry et Severus.

« Je suis bien d'accord, M. Rogue. Ces entrevues sont toujours fatigantes. Toutefois, je suis vraiment impressionnée par tout ce que j'ai vu ici et Harry semble être aussi attaché à vous que vous l'êtes à lui. Nous vous ferons parvenir notre décision dès demain après-midi. »

Cette nuit-là, Rogue ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Il passa toute la nuit à regarder le petit Harry alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre, ignorant parfaitement à quel point son petit monde pourrait être chamboulé le lendemain.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Merci à **Ano Nym, Zaika, Shletan, Elizabeth49, Stormtrooper2, Nienna-lo, Snarry31, Audelie** _(28 chapitres exactement! Donc d'ici une vingtaine de jours elle sera entièrement postée =). Et c'est une bonne chose que tu sois tombée sur ma traduction, alors, parce que les fics Harry/Sévérus sont un vrai délice!)_, **Akarisnape, Lily Halloween et Brigitte** _(Je ne suis pas une pro de l'anglais non plus, je suis de niveau intermédiaire, mettons. Alors je ne saisis pas nécessairement tous les mots de l'auteur, mais je comprends le sens de la phrase. C'est un peu comme si on me racontait une histoire et qu'il ne me restait qu'à la coucher sur papier. J'adore faire de la traduction =).)_ d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Merci à ceux qui suivent ma traduction depuis un moment, ainsi qu'à mes nouveaux lecteurs!

Tout petit chapitre, mais celui de demain va compenser, ne vous en faites pas =).

Je rappelle que j'ai posté la traduction d'un one-shot qui s'appelle La liste, si ça vous intéresse vous le trouverez sur mon profil. Ça se passe à l'époque où Harry n'a qu'un an, quand ses parents sont encore en vie. L'intrigue se déroule entre Sirius et Harry. _  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
**

Harry observait les documents que Severus traitait avec autant d'égard que possible. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour lui, mais si Severus était heureux, c'était une bonne chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sev'rus? demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois en s'appuyant sur l'homme concentré.

- Ça dit que nous allons vivre ensemble, Harry.

- Pour toujours? dit-il, ses yeux verts brillants de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de ne pas y reconnaître Lily.

« Pour toujours. Tu es mon fils maintenant, Harry, répondit Rogue en prenant Harry et en l'assoyant sur lui sur le sofa. Personne ne peut nous séparer désormais.

- Sev'rus… commença Harry en réfléchissant profondément. Si je suis ton fils, tu es mon papa maintenant?

- Oui. Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler Severus, si tu veux.

- Je veux t'appeler papa, d'accord? fit Harry en secouant la tête.

- Très bien alors. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs d'Harry, qui n'étaient pas si désordonnés depuis qu'il avait commencé à les laisser pousser. Harry sourit malicieusement.

« Papa! Ne joue pas dans mes cheveux! »

Rogue recommença et Harry se tordit de rire. Pris d'une impulsion, le grand sorcier entoura de ses bras le petit garçon, le serrant fermement contre lui.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Bon bon bon, il semble que certains ne soient pas satisfaits, parce que le chapitre d'hier était trop court. Je répète que c'est plus facile pour moi de traduire par parties. Quant à la longueur des parties, ce n'est pas moi qui décide : le texte d'origine était déjà scindé en 28 parties et je respecte ces coupures. Anyway, ça ne se suivrait pas si je coupais ailleurs. Mais bon, comme je suis gentille (=D), j'ai décidé que quand un chapitre fait moins de 1000 mots, je vais en mettre un deuxième pour compenser. Vous avez de la chance ce soir, parce que le dixième est particulièrement long. Et ça veut dire que je dois attaquer le 12 plus tôt que prévu.. bon bon, je trouverai du temps. Bref, deux chapitres pour vous ce soir =) (ou ce matin pour certains).

**Ano Nym, Brigitte, Fille des enfer, Snarry31, Sheltan, Stormtrooper2, Selsynn **(c'est ce qu'on voit dans le chapitre 10!)**, Emera17 **(u_u qu'est-ce qui (entre l'absence de mention "complete", le nombre de fois où j'ai fait référence à la suite et le fait que l'histoire aurait l'air coupée en deux si on l'arrêtait là) te fait croire qu'elle est terminée?)**, Deldal5, Konomu-Imouto **(je comprends parfaitement =))**, Elisabeth49, Emy **(moui, bon, j'ai pas mal répondu plus haut)**, Nepheria** et, dernière mais non la moindre, **Miss Potter-Cullen** (allô twa =D) : je vous dis un gros merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements!

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
**

« Il va avoir peur, Albus! »

Rogue se querellait depuis un moment avec le directeur. Et il perdait, comme d'habitude.

« Harry grandit, Severus. Il a besoin d'amis et je pense qu'il serait préférable pour lui de se re-familiariser avec Mlle Granger et M. Weasley.

« Je ne m'oppose pas à cela, Albus, mais je suis préoccupé par votre idée d'aller au Terrier. Tout ce bruit… »

Rogue ne voulait pas mentionner que, autant Molly Weasley pouvait adorer sa progéniture et penser qu'ils étaient merveilleux, autant lui les considérait comme une bande de singes indisciplinés. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit influencé par leur mauvaise conduite.

« Tu t'inquiète pour rien, mon garçon. Tout ira bien » assura le directeur, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis fit mine de partir.

« Harry et moi allons vous attendre dans l'entrée dans quinze minutes. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Albus, vêtu d'une de ses robes d'été jaune et orange, vit Harry arriver, main dans la main avec Rogue, sautillant joyeusement aux côtés de son père. L'enfant était visiblement prêt pour l'aventure.

« Bonjour Albus! »

Harry lui fit un signe de la main, puis lâcha Rogue pour courir jusqu'au vieux sorcier. Il s'abstint de lui sauter dans les bras, car Rogue lui avait expliqué que le directeur devait être traité avec douceur ces temps-ci. Harry serra doucement le vieil homme, appuyant son visage dans le barbe épaisse et soyeuse.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un bonbon au citron, Albus? »

Plongeant dans une petite poche de sa robe, Albus en sortit une boîte remplies de bonbons de toutes les couleurs et en offrit un au garçon. Harry était sur le point d'en prendre une poignée quand il avisa la lueur d'avertissement dans le regard de son père. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il en prit un seul et le mit dans sa bouche. Dumbledore sourit joyeusement.

« Prenez ma main, Albus, dit Harry en offrant sa petite main. Ne vous perdez pas maintenant.

- Aucun danger tant que tu es avec moi, mon enfant. »

Albus prit la main d'Harry, qui glissa les doigts de sa main libre dans celle de Rogue. Tous trois marchèrent en dehors du château et se mirent en route vers le Terrier.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Pas de réponses, puisque je poste le 9 et le 10 en même temps =). Ça ira au suivant!_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 10  
**

Ron Weasley avait du ressentiment envers son meilleur ami. Une partie de lui comprenait ce qu'Harry avait fait, mais ça allait vraiment lui manquer de ne pas le voir grandir avec lui. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs semaines pour accepter que le rajeunissement d'Harry était permanent. Ce fut encore plus dur quand le directeur les informa que le pire ennemi d'Harry, la terreur des cachots, avait adopté Harry. C'était un morceau beaucoup trop dur à avaler pour Ron. Que le maître des potions et un Harry Potter âgé de six ans viennent les visiter au Terrier était tout simplement trop pénible et il serait volontiers resté dans sa chambre, mais son père l'avait traîné jusque dans la cuisine pour qu'il attende les invités, comme tout le monde.

Hermione avait mieux accepté la nouvelle. Elle était aussi désolée de savoir que son meilleur ami avait pris la fuite, mais elle avait décidé d'en prendre le meilleur parti. Pour ce qui est de l'adoption, Hermione ne pouvait dire qu'elle avait une préférence pour le professeur, mais elle le respectait et elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Harry. Elle avait hâte à la visite au Terrier.

« Harry a cinq ou six ans, Mme Weasley? demanda Hermione en buvant son jus de citrouille.

- Albus nous a dit que Mme Pomfresh avait calculé qu'il avait six ans. Le professeur Rogue croit que harry a choisi cet âge parce que c'est à ce moment qu'il a eu sa première manifestation accidentelle de magie, répondit Molly Weasley.

- Ça fait du sens, remarqua Ron. Harry nous a dit une fois que c'était vers cet âge-là que les choses avaient changé entre lui et les Dursley.

- Tu sembles… le taquina Fred.

- Raisonnable, petit frère, termina George.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son père.

- De quoi Harry se rappelle-t-i? » demanda Fred en se retournant aussi vers Arthur.

Arthur secoua la tête.

« De rien. Le professeur Rogue va tout lui expliquer quand il sera un peu plus grand, mais pour l'instant il serait préférable de ne faire aucune mention à son passé, ça ne servirait qu'à le rendre confus.

Ron fixait tristement le motif fleuri de la nappe. Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra rapidement contre elle.

« Harry continuera à être notre ami, Ron, et nous pouvons nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui.

Ron fit un petit sourire et se laissa aller contre Hermione.

« Les voilà! annonça Ginny qui guettait à la fenêtre depuis un moment. Il est adorable!

Ron grogna. Fred et George le frappèrent à l'épaule et il grogna à nouveau. Malgré cela, il se joignit au reste de la famille qui sortait pour accueillir leurs visiteurs.

Aussitôt qu'Harry vit toutes les étranges têtes rousses qui s'amassaient devant lui, il s'arrêta dans son élan et tendit les bras en direction de son père. Rogue le ramassa et chuchota des paroles rassurantes à son oreille.

« Albus! Severus! les accueillit Arthur. C'est bon que vous soyez venus passer la journée avec nous.

- Comment vas-tu, Arthur? demanda Albus.

- Si ce n'est des migraines que le Ministère me donne, je me porte comme un charme, répondit Arthur avec un sourire las.

- Je peux vous envoyer une potion contre la migraine si vous le désirez, Arthur, lança Rogue.

- Ça serait très apprécié, Severus » sourit Arthur avec reconnaissance.

Puis il porta son attention sur le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à la robe du maître des potions, les points serrés.

« Ça va, Harry?

- Ça va, répondit-il tranquillement. Avez-vous peint vos cheveux? Parce qu'ils sont vraiment rouges… »

Arthur éclata de rire et sa manière de plisser les yeux enleva toute trace de gêne. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit un peu plus et il décida qu'il appréciait Arthur.

Molly accueillit à son tour l'homme, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le petit Harry.

« Mais quel merveilleux garçon vous avez là, Severus. Bienvenue au Terrier, Harry. Je suis Molly Weasley et voici mon mari, Arthur. Quelques-uns de nos enfants : Fred, George, Ginny et Ronald. La jeune femme est Hermione Granger, c'est la meilleure amie de Ron.

- Hello Harry, dit Hermione en le gratifiant d'un beau sourire.

Le sourire suivant d'Harry fut pour la fille aux cheveux touffus.

« Allô He'mione. »

Ron renifla à la mauvaise prononciation et Harry rougit promptement et se cacha le visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Rogue. Fred s'approcha :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu aimes beaucoup le Quidditch, Harry.

- Je n'ai pas encore mon propre balai, mais papa m'a emmené voler, c'était amusant! » répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

George jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue et vit l'homme acquiescer rapidement.

« Tu peux voler avec moi aujourd'hui, Harry. Aimerais-tu ça?

- Oh oui! s'exclama Harry. Est-ce que je peux descendre maintenant, papa?"

Rogue posa le petit garçon sur le sol et en un clin d'œil il fut accepté par les adolescents, discutant avec yeux comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. L'homme au cheveux noir ressentit un tiraillement au cœur. Arthur le remarqua et il attira Dumbledore et Rogue à une table à pique-nique où ils pourraient parler en gardant un œil sur les jeunes.

« Harry t'est vraiment attaché, Severus, sourit Molly d'un air approbateur. Quand j'ai su ce qu'Harry avait fait, mon cœur s'est brisé pour le pauvre petit. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il a toujours souhaité avoir. »

Rogue était embarrassé par le compliment.

« J'ai simplement fait ce qui était nécessaire, Molly, répondit-il en se tournant vers le jardin où les jumeaux montraient au jeune Harry comment attraper des gnomes et les jeter au loin.

- Et tu le fais très bien » fit-elle remarquer en connaissance de cause, avant de se diriger vers la maison.

Les trois hommes se mirent à parler du Ministère. Arthur avait été proposé comme Ministre de la Magie, mais il avait refusé. Albus et Severus considéraient tous les deux qu'il aurait mieux fait d'accepter et passèrent la demi-heure suivante à essayer de le faire changer d'Avis. À un moment donné, Harry les interrompit, les mains dégoulinantes de boue. Ses pantalons étaient également tachés et il avait perdu ses chaussures un peu plus loin. Il tenait fièrement quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Regarde, papa! Ce sont des têtards! »

Rogue regarda avec méfiance les deux têtards qu'il tenait dans ses petites mains.

« Ron dit qu'ils vont se transformer en grenouilles, est-ce qu'il ment?

- Il a raison, Harry. Leur queue va disparaître puis ils vont grandir pour devenir des grenouilles.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir une grenouille? demanda Harry.

- Tu as déjà un hibou, Harry, dit Severus d'une voix sévère mais douce. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'un animal de compagnie c'est suffisant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une grenouille, papa? demanda de nouveau Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas, petit. Remets les têtards dans l'étang puis va te nettoyer les mains avec Fred ou George. »

Il attrapa Harry par le col avant que celui-ci puisse s'en aller. Il pointa ses pieds sales.

« Une dernière chose, où sont tes chaussettes et tes souliers?

- Hermione me les a enlevés pour ne pas qu'ils se salissent » répondit-il pour ensuite se retourner et partir en courant avant que son père ne l'arrête encore.

Pendant un moment, il regarda le petit garçon, puis, presqu'à lui-même, il dit :

« C'est fou à quel point il peut passer de déçu à joyeux si rapidement.

- Les enfants sont flexibles de ce côté-là, Severus » répondit Arthur avec un sourire entendu.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

**Miss Potter-Cullen, Ano Nym** (ça fait plaisir!), **Brigitte26** (oui, à demain!), **Stormtrooper2, Selsynn** (merci!), **Sheltan, Snarry31, Andromeda Sulpicia** (oui, bon, je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je suis les coupures qu'avait faites l'auteur), **Konomu-imouto** et **Angie Casull Malfoy Riddle**, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Tout petit chapitre, encore une fois (on ne frappe pas la traductrice, merci), alors je vous mets aussi le 12e, qui est particulièrement long. D'après mes calculs (mais je ne suis pas douée en calcul), la fic devrait être entièrement postée pas mardi qui vient, mais l'autre d'après. Ça c'est si je tiens le rythme :roll:. M'enfin, je vous laisse lire =)._  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Tout le long de la journée passée au Terrier, Harry s'était amusé avec ses nouveaux amis. Il avait trouvé les jumeaux vraiment amusants, mais Ron lui avait accordé plus d'attention et ne l'avait pas traité comme s'il n'était qu'un mignon petit bébé. Quand Ron avait appris que Rogue lui avait enseigné les rudiments des échecs, il avait sorti son jeu (qui était en fait le cadeau de fête qu'Harry lui avait fait un an auparavant) et ils avaient joué à côté de l'adulte. Ron avait gagné, mais le petit de six ans l'avait vraiment impressionné. Il avait essayé d'entamer une seconde partie, mais le petit garçon en Harry l'avait emporté et il n'avait fait que regarder les pièces se combattre.

Au moment où Molly, Ginny et Hermione apportèrent le dîner, Harry commençait à fatiguer. Il mangea avec appétit le copieux repas, mais il s'endormit contre son père en plein milieu de sa part de tarte à la mélasse. Rogue essaya de le réveiller pour le voyage de retour, mais le petit était profondément endormi. Portant Harry dans ses bras, lui et Albus firent leurs adieux et transplanèrent à Poudlard.

Dans le hall d'entrée, le directeur donna un baiser sur le front d'Harry et souhaita une bonne nuit au maître des potions. Rogue se dirigea ensuite vers ses quartiers dans les cachots et déposa son fils dans son lit. Il regarda Harry dormir pendant un moment puis alla se coucher.

Père et fils dormaient profondément, tous deux épuisés de cette belle journée.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Il est tout chaud celui-là, je l'ai terminé hier soir tard-tard! Ça va aller au chapitre suivant pour les réponses =)._  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**_  
_

La vie n'était pas rose tous les jours avec un enfant de six ans. Harry était un enfant extrêmement bien élevé, mais il avait une tête de mule aussi grosse que celle de Rogue et parfois, quand il voulait quelque chose, il devenait un petit serpent effronté.

C'était une semaine avant le début de la nouvelle année scolaire et Harry n'était pas content que son père soit si occupé. Rogue avait des potions à préparer pour l'infirmerie et des échantillons pour certaines de ses classes. Il avait commandé un nouveau manuel pour ses élèves de septième année, et bien entendu il devait le lire en entier pour adapter son plan de cours. Il devait aussi étudier les demandes des étudiants qui voulaient poursuivre leurs cours de potions au niveau ASPIC alors qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir O à leur BUSE.

Harry ne pouvait être gentil et patient que pendant un temps. Son père lui avait promis de l'amener explorer les cachots, mais cette excursion était remise à plus tard depuis un moment déjà. Une après-midi, alors qu'il était censé colorier dans la salle de séjour, son père avait été appelé à une réunion du personnel de dernière minute. Rogue ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul encore une fois, mais il pensa qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, comme toutes les fois auparavant. Aussitôt que son père quitta leurs quartiers, un Harry dégoûté jeta ses crayons et s'enfuit.

Au début, Harry se sentait plutôt confiant tandis qu'il explorait les profondeurs humides et sombres du sous-sol du château. Il trouva quelques pièces intéressantes et découvrit même quelques babioles intrigantes. Quand il commença à être fatigué de marcher, il décida que c'était le moment de retourner à son chez-soi. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre pour y aller.

Il se fit croire pendant quelques minutes qu'il savait exactement où il était, mais les cachots ne coopéraient pas et devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Puis il essaya de retourner par le chemin d'où il venait, mais il lui semblait que de nouveaux tunnels apparaissaient là où il n'y en avait pas avant. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait qu'à rester en place et à appeler le Baron Sanglant. En vérité, le Baron l'effrayait un peu, alors il ne pensa même pas à cette possibilité. Au lieu de ça, il continua à marcher, prenant des tunnels au hasard, sans réaliser qu'il était rendu si loin dans les cachots qu'il avait involontairement pris le chemin qui menait sous le lac. Harry savait seulement qu'il commençait à faire vraiment froid et qu'une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air.

Grelottant, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, Harry marchait toujours, mais maintenant il pleurait silencieusement. Il voulait désespérément rentrer chez lui et il se foutait que son père le gronde, le punisse ou même lui donne une fessée. Il se sentait complètement misérable.

Loin au-dessus d'Harry, dans le bureau du directeur, Rogue était hors de lui tellement il était inquiet. Il était en train de faire un trou dans le plancher à force de faire les cent pas, pendant que Dumbledore se renseignait auprès des portraits qui s'étaient tous mis sur le pied d'alerte pour retrouver le petit. Minerva, qui le dévisageait depuis bientôt une demi-heure, ne contribuait vraiment pas à améliorer son humeur. Heureusement, elle avait arrêté de lui demander comment il avait pu laisser un enfant de six ans à lui-même.

Rémus Lupin, qui assistait aux réunions du personnel depuis qu'il avait été réengagé comme professeur, était venu au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui parler, et avait trouvé un père au bord de la crise de panique, une directrice-adjointe ennuyée et le directeur.

Minerva résuma rapidement la situation à Lupin étant donné que Rogue semblait plutôt prêt à lui arracher la tête. Par conséquence, Rogue n'écoutait pas vraiment quand Lupin lui posa une question.

« Tu m'as demandé quelque chose, le loup? cracha le père désemparé.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais essayé la Carte des Maraudeurs de Harry… répéta patiemment Lupin.

- Le morceau de parchemin qui m'insulte? répondit-il en regardant gravement le loup-garou.

- Celui-là même.

- À quoi sert ce morceau de papier, Lupin? demanda-t-il à son tour en croisant obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine.

- La carte montre où sont situés tous les gens qui sont dans le château. Elle se met à jour automatiquement quand son propriétaire, en ce moment Harry, découvre de nouveaux endroits. »

Lupin avait un sourire béat sur le visage, visiblement fier de la petite merveille qu'ils avaient concoctée, lui et ses amis.

Rogue se précipita hors du bureau. Il avait vu la carte, mais n'avait pas été capable de découvrir ses secrets, alors il avait remis l'objet inutile dans la malle d'Harry.

Il y avait vraiment peu du passé du Harry adolescent dans la malle. Rogue avait enlevé la cape d'invisibilité, avait brûlé les vêtements trop larges et avait rangé les robes de sorciers en attendant qu'il soit capable de les porter à nouveau. Les livres d'Harry était sur la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Quant au journal qu'il avait écrit, Rogue l'avait caché avec la cape. La malle servait maintenant de cachette à Harry pour ses trésors. Rogue savait qu'Harry prenait les petites choses qu'il trouvait fascinantes, mais il n'avait aucune idée qu'elles se trouvaient dans la malle. Alors qu'il maudissait les trouvailles de l'enfant, il trouva finalement la Carte des Maraudeurs dans un coin, tout au fond. La sortant de sa cachette, il retourna au bureau du directeur. À bout de souffle, il poussa la carte vers Lupin.

« Alors? » demanda Rogue.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, Lupin tapota le parchemin et prononça d'une voix claire :

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- Bon, ça répond à beaucoup de questions » ricana Rogue.

Toute insulte supplémentaire fut abandonnée, voyant que le plan du château apparaissait progressivement sur la carte que Lupin avait posée sur le bureau.

« Il est ici, pointa Rémus avec sa baguette.

- Merveilleux! commenta Albus en regardant la petite inscription au nom d'Harry qui traversait un tunnel sinueux. J'étais certain que toutes ces entrées vers le labyrinthe avaient été scellées.

- Cette information n'aide pas, Albus, grogna Rogue. Il doit arrêter d'errer jusqu'à ce que nous puissions arriver à sa hauteur. Est-ce qu'il y a un quelconque moyen de lui envoyer un message à travers cette carte, Lupin?

- Est-ce que Harry sait lire, Sévérus? demanda Lupin.

- Il est en train d'apprendre, répondit Rogue.

- Je ne… commença Lupin.

- Je crois que je sais ce qui pourrait fonctionner » sourit Albus aux deux hommes.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'inscription en mouvement et récita une incantation dans un souffle.

« Ça devrait fonctionner. Sévérus, Harry devrait être en mesure de t'entendre, et tu devrais pouvoir l'entendre aussi si tu touches la carte de ta baguette. »

Rogue suivit l'instruction et appela :

« Harry? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre? »

En bas, dans le labyrinthe sombre, Harry renifla et cria :

« Papa? Où es-tu? Est-ce que tu viens me sauver? J'ai froid!

- Je suis dans le bureau du directeur, fils. Je dois te dire de rester exactement là où tu te trouve. On vient te chercher.

- Je suis désolé, papa, dit la petite voix tremblante et reniflante. Je voulais juste 'xplorer avec toi.

- Tais-toi, Harry. Tout va bien aller. Reste là, on arrive. »

Rogue ramassa la carte et, suivit tout de suite par Lupin, se dirigea vers les profondeurs du château pour aller à la rescousse d'Harry.

Suivre la carte n'était pas difficile et Rogue dû s'admettre à contrecœur que l'artefact magique se révélait très utile. Mais il n'allait quand même pas complimenter Lupin, alors il se concentra sur la recherche de son fils.

Par intermittence, il parlait avec Harry à travers la carte pour le rassurer et lui faire savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Harry fut fou de joie quand il vit les deux baguettes allumées s'avançant dans les ténèbres jusqu'à lui. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, il se jeta dans les bras de son père en murmurant des excuses. Rogue ignora les mots contrits et s'agenouilla pour examiner le petit garçon. À part le froid qui l'avait envahi, il semblait aller bien. Rassuré que son fils soit en un morceau, il l'écrasa contre sa poitrine, puis le repoussa brusquement et le tint à bout de bras.

« Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça, jeune homme! le gronda-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter l'appartement sans me faire savoir où tu vas. C'est compris? »

La bouche d'Harry forma une moue désolée et il hocha la tête misérablement.

« Est-ce que tu vas me punir, papa? »

Rogue resta bouche bée, puis il attira le garçon à lui.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Harry. Je suis trop soulagé de te voir. »

Prenant son enfant dans ses bras, lui et Lupin prirent le chemin du retour vers les cachots supérieurs, puis ils se séparèrent.

Rogue coucha Harry pour qu'il fasse une sieste et alla s'installer dans le salon pour regarder la carte. Il l'étudia brièvement, la plia et la cacha. La carte, cachée avec la cape, serait en sécurité en attendant qu'Harry soit en âge de l'utiliser.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Il y a quelques jours j'avais traduit un chapitre (d'une autre fic) à partir d'un autre ordi. So je l'enregistre sur Word, je la transfère sur FFN et je supprime celle que j'avais enregistrée sur l'ordi. Hier soir je finis la traduction des chapitres 13 et 14 en prévision d'aujourd'hui, je les enregistre sur mon ordi, j'ouvre ma page FFN.. je viens pour les transférer, mais le site me dit que j'ai droit à max 15 documents à la fois. Ah bon? Ah, ben je savais pas. Je regarde vite-vite les docs que j'ai, puis je me dis "Ah ben, je les ai tous postés anyway." et je clique rapidement sur "Delete" jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus. Puis je me souviens du fameux chapitre que je n'avais pas posté. Et qui n'était enregistré nulle part ailleurs. Bref, je suis conne =D.

Pour ce qui est des reviews.. un énorme merci à **Iroko** qui a posté une review pour chacun des chapitres, même si elle les a tous lus en même temps, et qui a au passage relevé les petites erreurs qui s'étaient glissées dans ma traduction. Merci aussi à **Elisabeth49** (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo, j'ai le réflexe de mettre un z au lieu d'un s. Et ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas tard du tout quand je poste mes chapitres, pour cette fic je poste tous les jours à 18h30 (je suis Québécoise, donc pour toi ça fait minuit trente, ça c'est tard!)), **Miss Potter-Cullen** (rho, j'suis pas si nulle *boude*), **Ano Nym, Sheltan** (moi je ne dis rien =D), **Selsynn** (c'est gentil de quand même te donner la peine d'en poster une =)), **Brigitte, Stormtrooper2, Konomu-imouto** (nah, parce qu'un Sévérus aux cheveux blancs ça casserait le personnage x)), **Angie Casull Malfoy Riddle** et **Saturne**.

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je feel bavarde aujourd'hui :roll:. Hey, les gens! =D C'est la fin de semaiiiine! Et j'ai QUATRE, oui, j'ai bien dit QUATRE jours de congés =D. Bion, j'ai pas mal de boulot pour l'école, j'ai du magasinage à aller faire et j'ai un shooting photos de prévu, mais il y a un one-shot d'environ 10 000 mots que je me suis promis de traduire =). Je vous tiens au courant, bonne lecture et à demain!

* * *

**_Chapitre 13  
_**

La nouvelle année scolaire était commencée et Harry avait vu avec joie le château se remplir d'enfants. Il avait été heureux de revoir Ron et Ginny, mais triste d'apprendre que les jumeaux avaient terminé leur scolarité et qu'ils ne seraient pas à Poudlard cette année. Assis à la table du personnel, à côté de son père, Harry avait eu la permission d'assister à la cérémonie de répartition. Certains regards hostiles des Serpentards lancés dans sa direction l'avaient rendu nerveux, mais son père se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, fils. Ils savent quelles conséquences ils encourraient.

- Papa? Pourquoi ce garçon me regarde si durement? » demanda Harry en pointant furtivement un élève.

Se redressant, Rogue regarda dans la direction indiquée et croisa le regard de Drago Malfoy. Le père de Drago, Lucius, avait couru à sa fin en se mesurant à la baguette de Maugrey Fol Œil. Le garçon avait changé de comportement, maintenant que ses larbins Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient plus à l'école. Il était plus solitaire, plus modéré dans ses gestes. Voyant que son directeur de maison l'observait, Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis se concentra sur l'assiette qui lui faisait face.

Rogue avait capté une étrange lueur dans les yeux argentés du blond et se demandait ce que l'adolescent mijotait. Il savait que Drago et Harry n'avait jamais pu se voir en peinture et une part de lui s'inquiétait que Malfoy puisse tirer avantage de la vulnérabilité d'Harry pour lui faire du mal.

Le directeur interrompit les pensées du maître des potions quand il demanda :

« Avez-vous décidé ce que vous alliez faire d'Harry pendant la journée, Sévérus?

- Je sais que certains parents mettent leurs enfants sous la garde d'un elfe de maison, mais le penchant d'Harry pour les… aventures signifie que c'est hors de question. J'ai parlé avec Molly Weasley qui a accepté de prendre soin d'Harry au Terrier pendant que je donne mes cours. En fin d'après-midi, Mlle Granger a proposé de servir de tutrice à Harry pour sa lecture et son écriture. L'impertinente a essayé de me convaincre d'envoyer mon fils dans une école primaire moldue! »

Albus émit un petit rire. Rogue montrait déjà à quel point il était un père trop possessif pour abandonner son fils à l'école primaire alors qu'il pouvait enseigner les bases lui-même à Harry.

Peu de temps avant la fin du festin, le directeur se leva pour faire la dernière annonce de sa longue carrière à Poudlard. Il expliqua à tout le monde sa démission et remit officiellement sa cape de directeur à Minerva McGonagall. Albus avait essayé de refiler le poste de directeur adjoint à Rogue, mais ce dernier avait refusé, sentant que l'enseignement, ses fonctions de directeur de maison et Harry ne lui laissaient pas le temps de composer avec l'administration de Poudlard. Filius Flitwick avait accepté le poste.

La nouvelle directrice annonça la nomination de Remus J. Lupin au titre de directeur de la maison de Gryffondor et de – on espérait pour longtemps – professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pendant les applaudissements, Dumbledore, maintenant officiellement à la retraite, se retira silencieusement pour aller finir ses paquets et se préparer à son départ.

Tandis que le repas finissait et que les élèves se séparaient dans leurs différentes maisons, Drago Malfoy se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour rattraper le professeur Rogue avant que le sorcier disparaisse pour la soirée. Il savait que son directeur de maison voudrait s'adresser à tous les Serpentards plus tard, mais il voulait parler à l'homme en privé.

Voyant le garçon qui le cherchait, Rogue s'était glissé à ses côtés. Il regarda Drago, réalisant pour la première fois que dans un an l'adolescent deviendrait presqu'aussi grand que son père l'avait été. Il balaya cette pensée d'un geste agacé et ordonna sèchement :

« Mon bureau. Dans 20 minutes. »


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

**Iroko, Ano Nym** (Québec powa!), **Stormtrooper2, Sheltan** (on se le demande tous =D), **Selsynn, Brigitte** (ça me fait rire, parce que Drago se dit justement dans le prochain chapitre qu'il aimerait vivre la relation qu'Harry vit avec Sévérus :roll:), **Elisabeth49** (merci, bon weekend à toi aussi), **Emy, Deldal5** (=)) et **The ice cat** (u_u dommage? Mais c'est là tout l'intérêt de la fic..), merci pour vos reviews.

Attention, MINUSCULE chapitre. Si j'en vois un faire un commentaire à ce sujet, je lui fais avaler un hibou *boude*. Le quinzième suit à l'instant. J'avoue que ce soir, je n'avais vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de travailler là-dessus (le 14e date d'hier, mais j'ai passé la journée à repousser le moment de traduire le 15e). J'ai un nouveau chaton (qui fait dodo à côté de moi) et j'avais mille fois plus envie de l'apprivoiser que de passer mon temps sur l'ordi (surtout que quand je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose, je me laisse facilement déconcentrer et je finis par prendre le double voir le triple du temps pour faire quelque chose de pourtant très simple à la base). Bref, vous êtes chanceux que je tienne mes promesses. Si je me souviens bien, le 16e "chapitre" est un des plus longs de la fic, donc préparez-vous mentalement, vous allez avoir de la lecture demain.

Hey, vous vous rendez compte? On est à la moitié de la fic! Elle est divisée en 28 sections, et là on en est à la 14e.. (J'suis pas si nulle en calcul =D.)

* * *

**_Chapitre 14  
_**

« Je veux pas aller dormir! »

Harry s'était acculé dans un coin du salon et avait croisé obstinément ses petits bras sur sa poitrine.

« Harry, tu as eu une longue journée…

- Je… veux… pas… aller… dormir! »

Sévérus était en retard pour sa réunion avec Drago. Dans un soupir d'exaspération, il releva Harry d'un coup sec et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il cria :

« Dans ton lit! Maintenant! »

Apeuré, Harry se cacha sous les couvertures, s'enterrant pratiquement pour s'éloigner de la voix fâchée de son père.

« Ne t'avise pas de bouger, jeune homme, ou tu vas être vraiment dans le trouble. Compris?

- O-oui » répondit-il en bégayant.

Rogue sortit de la chambre d'Harry, ferma la porte et lança un sort qui l'avertirait si le petit garçon essayait de s'en aller. Il prit ensuite la direction de son bureau où l'attendait Drago. Il n'entendit jamais le petit reniflement qui sortit de sous la couverture de son fils.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Bion, ce n'est pas une réponse, mais la flemme de changer le titre de la section (vive le copier-coller pour la partie du haut). Juste une petite note pour ne pas me faire trucider : j'ai utilisé le mot "insécure" dans ce chapitre. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ça vient de l'anglais "insecure". Par définition : qui ne se sent pas en sécurité. Non, le mot n'existe pas officiellement dans la langue française, mais on l'utilise couramment par chez moi et ça me semblait le mot le plus approprié. Donc bon, voilà =)._  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Rogue observait le jeune garçon… non, le jeune homme qui l'attendant patiemment dans son bureau. Il avait noté avec intérêt que l'arrogance qui avait fait partie prenante de son attitude Durant les quatre dernières années était absente. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de voir l'humilité qui planait comme un timide fantôme sur le visage de Drago.

« Vous êtes curieux à propos de mon fils » déclara Rogue en s'assoyant derrière son bureau.

Drago étudia son professeur pendant un moment, puis il soupira, abandonnant ouvertement toute prétention.

« J'ai failli ne pas croire l'article à propos de Potter dans les journaux, mais je vous ai vu avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques semaines. »

_Rogue avait rapetissé certaines de ses robes pour qu'elles fassent à Harry, mais le garçon avait besoin d'avoir ses propres vêtements. Ce qui signifiait un voyage chez Madame Guipure au Chemin de Traverse. Sachant qu'Harry aurait besoin d'une garde-robe complète, et probablement d'une opinion sur ce qu'il devrait porter, Rogue avait fixé un rendez-vous avec Madame Guipure elle-même._

_Harry avait été distrait comme d'habitude par l'incroyable marché, mais à la demande de son père, il suivit son père à la trace et fut bientôt au magasin de vêtements. Mme Guipure était venue accueillir ses clients et Harry s'était tout de suite senti enveloppé, étouffé par l'odeur de lavande qui émanait de la vieille femme. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir sortir de là. Il avait été mesuré, observé sous toutes les coutures, recouvert de dizaines de morceaux de tissus… Quelques questions lui étaient posées, mais il s'était vite senti épuisé et de mauvaise humeur. Un peu avant la fin de la séance, il s'était mis à bouder et avait refusé de ne serait-ce que croiser les yeux des adultes. Il fut très soulagé lorsqu'il pu sortir et se retrouver à l'air frais, ce qui eut pour effet de lui redonner le sourire._

_En récompense pour sa participation à cet après-midi exigeant, ils avaient fait un arrêt chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une glace. Drago était certain de ne pas pouvoir être vu du café où il était installé, alors il en avait profité pour regarder le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se balançait sur sa chaise en dégustant sa crème glacée. Tout en mangeant la friandise gelée, Harry avait parlé d'une variété de sujets insignifiants. Pendant ce temps, le maître des potions avait écouté en silence, avec une extrême patience. Bien que quiconque ne le connaissant pas aurait pu penser que l'homme était ennuyé par l'enfant, Drago avait été capable de voir une satisfaction étrange sur le visage austère de Rogue. Quand Rogue avait pris un chiffon humide pour nettoyer le visage bariolé d'Harry, Drago avait senti une profonde douleur au fond de lui, pensant à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vécu et ne vivrait jamais avec son père._

_Drago savait que son père l'avait aimé, mais Lucius n'avait jamais été un homme très démonstratif. Il avait rêvé qu'on lui porte attention et affection toute sa vie. Maintenant, son père était mort avec sa folle de tante Bella et beaucoup d'autres Mangemorts. Il comprenait ce que Potter avait fait, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de faire de même._

Drago se replaça sur son siège et choisit soigneusement ses mots, sachant que Rogue se méfiait de lui. Drago avait toujours respecté le maître des potions et une petite partie de lui était jaloux du petit Potter. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il lui était possible de convoiter, alors il décida de gagner quelque chose de tout aussi important : le respect de Rogue.

« Je voudrais offrir mes services pour cette année et jusqu'à ma septième année, monsieur. Je sais que vous allez être très occupé durant l'année il ne sera pas toujours possible que vous gardiez un œil sur votre fils. Je sais qu'il y a des gens, ici dans l'école, qui feront leur possible pour causer à Po… Harry des problèmes, et même lui faire du mal. Si je peux aider à veiller sur lui lorsque vous êtes trop occupé, ça me ferait plaisir.

Rogue ne s'attendait pas à une telle offre, surtout qu'elle semblait encore plus sincère que toutes les machinations politiques de Lucius Malfoy. Il était bien conscient qu'il y avait des enfants de Mangemorts qui voudraient prendre leur revanche sur son fils et – il détestait l'admettre, mais – il ne pourrait pas le protéger à chaque heure de chaque jour.

Dans leur magie, Harry et Drago avaient toujours été de force égale. Leur duel de pouvoir avait duré toute leur scolarité, et leur connaissance des sorts était aussi impressionnante. Rogue regrettait presque que l'arrogance supérieure de Drago ait empêché une solide amitié de se développer entre les deux garçons. À la place, ils étaient devenus rivaux, essayant constamment d'être meilleur que l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais ça l'avait étonné de voir le prince des Serpentards s'offrir pour être le protecteur d'Harry. Il laissa une petite lueur de fierté paraître dans son regard et les joues de Drago rougirent un bref moment.

« Pourrai-je faire appel à vous à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, M. Malfoy? demanda gravement Rogue.

- Certainement, monsieur. J'ai supposé que vous aviez déjà quelque chose en place pour s'occuper d'Harry pendant que vous enseignez. »

Son ton laissait entendre doucement que c'était là une question. Rogue hocha simplement la tête en signe de confirmation. Pendant un bref moment, la réserve de Drago faiblit, et le garçon insécure qui avait perdu son père dans une guerre injuste apparut.

« Est-ce qu'Harry va m'apprécier? »

Rogue soupira. Il était au courant de la lutte de Drago pour être le fils parfait pour Lucius. Il avait vu trop de fois Drago essayer d'impressionner son père avec des accomplissements et une façon d'agir beaucoup plus mature que son âge. Si Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas recherché le pouvoir par la voie erronée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait probablement pu être un bon homme, et un bon père. Comme beaucoup des Mangemorts, qui étaient de simples hommes et femmes qui voulaient plus pour leurs familles, il était resté emprisonné par l'attrait de la magie noire et ses promesses insaisissables. Ils étaient devenus esclaves alors qu'ils auraient dû être des gens fiers et responsables.

Drago était ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans son père et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti pour de bon, le monde avait beaucoup à lui offrir. À ce moment, Rogue fit un vœu silencieux pour Lucius, pour s'assurer que Drago fasse ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

« Harry ne se souvient de rien de ce qui a suivi ses six ans. Il comprend qu'il a rajeunit et qu'il va grandir à nouveau, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour garder les souvenirs de son passé ici à Poudlard loin de lui. À cet âge, tout cela serait bouleversant pour lui, répondit finalement Rogue avant de se lever et de faire le tour du bureau. Je suis heureux d'accepter votre offre, M. Malfoy. Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre disponible pour le dîner de demain, vous pourrez alors rencontrer mon fils. Sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Oui, monsieur! Merci, professeur! »

Drago fut encore plus heureux lorsque son professeur lui tendit la main. Il hésita, mais seulement pendant une seconde, quand il comprit que Rogue, pour le moment, le regardait comme on regarde un égal. Avec toute la formalité qui vient avec le nom des Malfoy, il prit gravement et fermement la main tendue et la secoua. Il se retint de sourire de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié chemin de la salle commune des Serpentards.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Déjà la moitié de ma fin de semaine qui a filé =(. Assez occupée, d'ailleurs! Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait de ce que j'avais en tête, mais pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté une minute! Séance de magasinage avec ma meilleure amie, aller-retour à Montréal pour aller chercher Peanut (mon chaton, je vous en avais touché un mot hier, d'ailleurs si vous avez l'impression qu'il manque une phrase ou même un paragraphe dans ce chapitre, c'est sa faute, elle squatte ma souris pendant que je tape), traduction, petites commissions, épicerie, teinture (j'étais dans un entre deux entre ma couleur d'origine et la couleur de ma première teinture, et je n'aimais pas trop), ménage.. Ouf! Demain séance photos avec une fille de mon école qui veut bien me servir de modèle, puis il faudra bien que je me mette à mes travaux scolaires! Meuh bon, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps avec ma petite vie!

Merci à **Ano Nym** (Chaque jour, comme promis =).), **Konomu-imouto** (Meuh na, faut pas s'en faire!), **Selsynn** (On verra bien =D.), **La Louve des Mers** (Oui, il risque d'y avoir quelques anglicismes un peu partout dans la traduction.. ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est simplement que je vis dans un milieu bilingue, alors les deux langues se mélangent beaucoup, et certaines expressions qu'on utilise ici ne sont pas acceptées en "Français de France". Merci de me le faire remarquer =).), **Stormtrooper2**, **Sheltan, Brigitte** (On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie!), **Elisabeth49** (C'est une femelle de tout juste 7 semaines, je l'ai appelée Peanut. Je suis allée la chercher dans une famille samedi, leur chatte avait eu 6 chatons et ils ne pouvaient pas tous les garder. C'est un vrai petit démon.. quand elle ne dort pas :P. Elle adore jouer, mais pour l'instant elle est un peu insécure, moindrement que je m'éloigne deux minutes, elle me cherche et si elle ne me trouve pas elle miaule jusqu'à ce que je retourne la voir et que je lui fasse signe de me suivre. En ce moment elle est couchée sur la chaise d'à côté, ça me fait tout drôle parce que mon ancienne chatte dormait exactement au même endroit il y a à peine deux jours.. *sad* M'enfin, Peanut me tient occupée, j'aime ça comme ça.), **The ice cat** (Il est gentil, Drago *boude*.), **Audelie** (J'avoue que quand je lis une bonne fanfiction, j'aurais toujours envie de voir ce que ça donnerait en vrai, et non juste en mots =).), **Snarry31, Schwips'** (Merci, et bonne lecture à toi!) et **Asherit** (Moi de même, moi de même!) pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Rogue aidait Harry à enfiler sa robe de soirée alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le dîner avec Drago Malfoy. Harry faisait de son mieux pour se montrer coopératif. Bien qu'il se soit endormi la nuit précédente après que son père lui ait crié dessus, il n'avait pas oublié la voix effrayante et en colère. Toute la journée, il avait été aussi parfait et gentil que possible. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre son père lui crier dessus.

« Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eue il y a quelques semaines à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des Mangemorts, et que même s'il est parti pour toujours, le danger est toujours présent? »

Harry acquiesça et se tortilla comme si le col de sa nouvelle robe était un peu trop serré. Harry se souvenait de la conversation. La nuit suivante, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel un homme aux yeux rouges lui courait après.

« Drago est l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école et il a offert de prendre soin de toi quand je dois m'absenter pour des réunions ou que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire pour l'école.

- Est-ce que ça va arriver souvent, papa? Des choses importantes? »

Il souleva Harry de la table à café sur laquelle il se tenait debout et le remit sur ses pieds sur le plancher du salon.

« C'est possible, Harry. L'école me tient très occupé. Bien sûr, tu vas toi aussi être un jeune homme occupé quand tu vas rester avec Mme Weasley pour l'aider à prendre soin de la maison.

- Et n'oublie pas le tora' avec Hermione papa! » renchérit Harry.

Il avait hâte à ces leçons avec Hermione. Ses cheveux frisés sauvages le fascinaient et elle parlait de beaucoup de choses avec Harry, comme s'il était aussi intelligent qu'elle.

« Tutorat, corrigea Rogue.

- Est-ce que Drago va jouer avec moi? »

Pendant un bref moment, Rogue se demanda s'il ne trichait pas en ne laissant pas Harry dans un endroit où le garçon pourrait rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge. Il se souvint de quelque chose que Mlle Granger avait mentionné, un parc ou un truc du genre, et se nota qu'il devrait lui demander plus d'informations à ce sujet.

« Je suis sûr que oui. Maintenant, est-ce que nous sommes parfaits pour notre invité? »

Rogue se tenait droit sous le regard attentif de son fils.

« Tu es superbe, papa. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? »

À ce moment un cognement retentit sur le portrait qui faisait office de porte et le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. Il se tourna et demanda avec des yeux insistants s'il pouvait aller répondre. En un clin d'oeil, Harry fut à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Harry regarda le jeune homme mince qui portait une robe de soirée d'une douce teinte de gris. Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un visage si amical lui ouvrir. Même si, comme les bonnes manières le lui dictaient, il s'inclina légèrement devant son jeune hôte.

Le salut du garçon plus âgé rappela à Harry les manières que son père lui avait apprises récemment. Faisant de son mieux pour maîtriser son enthousiasme, il s'inclina, un peu gauchement, et souhaita la bienvenue à leur invité. Aussitôt qu'il eut poliment accueillit Drago et que son père eut fait de même, Harry perdit toute sa formalité, saisit la main de Drago et le tira jusqu'à son petit atelier d'art que Rogue avait installé quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait un chevalet, de la peinture, des stylos, des pinceaux et des crayons. Sur le chevalet trônait un portrait plutôt bien fait d'Hagrid, le demi-géant.

« Est-ce que tu savais que c'est un demi-géant? Ça veut dire qu'il est plus grand que tout le monde! Il fait de ces gâteaux dégoûtants, on dirait qu'il y a de la pierre dedans et Crockdur, qui est son chien, bave partout. Je dois prendre un bain à chaque fois que je le visite parce que papa dit que la bave sent mauvais.

- Est-ce que tu reprends ton souffle, parfois? » demanda Drago avec un sourire au petit garçon qui tenait sa main serrée.

Harry aimait le sourire de Drago. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son père.

« Non, sourit-il malicieusement.

- Harry, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, lui rappela doucement Rogue.

- Oh! Hum, Dra... M. Malfoy, venez vous asseoir. »

Il tira Drago jusqu'au sofa en face de la cheminée.

« Voulez-vous du jus de citrouille ou de la bièraubeurre? Papa me permet de verser le jus de citrouille dans les verres. Je préfère ça que la bièraubeurre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse et courut à la cuisine. Rogue s'assit dans son fauteuil favori et commenta :

« Ce n'est pas un enfant hyperactif, je peux vous le jurer, M. Malfoy. C'est juste qu'il a attendu votre visite toute la journée.

- C'est correct, professeur. Je ne crois pas qu'en quatre ans Harry m'ait parlé autant. Il a l'air... heureux.

- Harry! »

L'attention de Sévérus avait été détournée par son fils qui tenait un grand verre de jus vraiment plein.

« Les deux mains sur le verre et ne t'avise pas de courir.

- Oui, papa... je veux dire monsieur. »

Harry apporta précautionneusement le verre rempli à bras tendus jusqu'au salon. Il le donna à Drago, vraiment content de ne pas en avoir renversé une goutte.

La perfection du moment fut gâchée quand Harry quand Harry sauta à côté de Drago sur le sofa et accrocha au passage le bras de l'adolescent. Le jus de citrouille se renversa et se répandit sur la belle robe de Drago et sur le plancher. Mortifié, et aussi effrayé de ce que son père allait crier, Harry courut comme une flèche dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Avec un sourire contrit, Rogue lança un Récurvite sur le sol et Drago fit de même pour ses vêtements.

« Il est vraiment nerveux par rapport à ses manières, commença Rogue. Je devrais aller lui parler.

- Professeur? Est-ce que je peux aller parler à Harry? »

Pour certaines raisons, Drago se souvenait de sa propre nervosité à l'époque où ses parents le faisaient défiler devant leurs amis. Non pas qu'il aurait été puni pour une maladresse, mais il était important pour lui que son comportement parfait serve à ses parents, dont il se souciait beaucoup. Il était certain qu'Harry ressentait la même chose.

Rogue le considéra un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi…

- Je vous le ferai savoir, monsieur, répondit Drago en hochant la tête.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte fermée et cogna gentiment.

« Harry? C'est moi, Drago. Est-ce que je peux entrer et te parler? »

D'abord, il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais une minute ou deux plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en une fissure et un œil vert le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Drago poussa la porte entre-ouverte et se laissa distraire par le décor de la chambre du petit garçon.

C'était une grande chambre, avec un lit à baldaquin drapé de velours pourpre orné de bordures d'or. À côté du lit, il y avait une grande armoire, puis une large fenêtre enchantée où on voyait des paysages venus d'ailleurs. L'épais tapis était d'un doré riche et chaud avec un motif celtique pourpre et lavande.

Les murs avaient été recouverts de remarquables portraits à l'aquarelle et au crayon de Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore et Flitwick, le tout entouré de croquis de hiboux et de la faune diversifiée dont avait pris soin Hagrid, dont Crockdur.

Drago se laissa attirer par le dessin le plus détaillé sur lequel on pouvait voir Rogue penché par-dessus son chaudron, mesurant des ingrédients au milieu de son laboratoire. Sa robe, au lieu d'une grosse tâche de noir, était bleu foncé, un peu violacé, avec des jeux de lumière pour la mettre en valeur. Ce qui étonnait vraiment Drago dans cette œuvre d'art n'était pas qu'Harry avait brillamment représenté le maître des potions (bien que ce soit le cas), mais plutôt qu'il ait réussi à reproduire la passion du sorcier pour l'art de concocter des potions.

« Tu es vraiment bon, Harry. »

Drago n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait complimenter Harry Potter sur quoique ce soit, mais son admiration vis-à-vis du talent du petit garçon était authentique. Il se demanda si l'adolescent qu'il avait connu était un artiste aussi.

« Merci, répondit faiblement Harry. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre robe. »

Drago se tourna et sourit au petit garçon qui se tenait un peu en retrait, sur son lit.

« C'est correct, Harry. Je connais un sort de nettoyage donc tout va bien. Et puis, les elfes de maisons de Poudlard sont très bons pour faire partir les taches de jus de citrouille des vêtements. »

Un tout petit sourire fit frémir les coins de la bouche d'Harry.

« Papa est vraiment en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas? Il a essayé très fort de m'apprendre les bonnes manières et je les ai oubliées.

- Nooon, il n'est pas fâché du tout, Harry. Il est plutôt inquiet à propos de toi. Je pense qu'il sait que tu as essayé de faire bonne impression, lui expliqua Drago en s'assoyant à côté du petit garçon.

- Et alors? Est-ce que j'ai fait une bonne 'pression?

- Oui, répondit Drago en riant. Oui, Harry. Est-ce que tu as faim pour le dîner? »

Harry acquiesça se glissa hors du lit. Après coup, il prit la main de Drago. Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre d'Harry.

La petite table de la salle à manger était couverte de rôties, de pommes de terre, de légumes et de pain chaud. Deux verres de vins avaient été versés à l'intention de Drago et de Rogue, et ce dernier était en train de remplir le verre d'Harry de jus de citrouille.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va maintenant? demanda Rogue.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait un dégât, papa, murmura Harry. Es-tu fâché? »

Rogue se mit à genoux devant son fils et lui saisit doucement le bras.

« Tu t'es très bien conduit, Harry. L'accident n'a aucune importance, puisqu'il a été très facile de le nettoyer. »

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant l'œil droit d'Harry. À la surprise de Drago, Rogue donna un baiser sur la joue d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras le temps d'une brève accolade.

Le reste du dîner fut reposant et principalement dominé par Harry qui parlait à Drago. Après le repas ils allèrent s'asseoir devant le feu et Harry s'installa à côté de l'adolescent. Rogue et Drago parlèrent des cours de potions et de quelques autres classes, mais évitèrent volontairement de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Lucius Malfoy.

Au moment où Harry commençait à cogner des clous*, Drago fit ses adieux et remercia son professeur pour le dîner. À la porte, Rogue arrêta son élève qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« M. Malfoy, j'ai une courte réunion demain avant le petit-déjeuner, vers six heures trente. Pourriez-vous venir, le temps qu'Harry se lève et s'habille? Ensuite il suffirait de l'escorter jusqu'à la Grande salle pour le repas, je le retrouverai là.

- Je serai là, professeur, répondit Drago en hochant la tête. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

*Expression québécoise : somnoler


	17. Chapitre 17

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

**Konomu-imouto, Ano Nym, Sanrry 31, Egwene Al' Vere** (=)), **Asherit, Brigitte** (Je ne sais pas de quelle provenance est cette expression, mais on l'utilise couramment par chez moi. Ça veut dire s'endormir. Tu sais, quand on on lutte contre le sommeil, que notre tête tombe par en avant, mais que ça nous réveille, alors on redresse la tête, et ça plusieurs fois de suite.. bah notre tête fait comme un marteau, alors on dit cogner des clous :P.), **Stormtrooper2, La Louve des Mers** (Attends de voir ce qui s'en vient =).), **Elisabeth49** (Je trouve ça horrible aussi, il y a deux ans je gardais dans une maison où ils élevaient presque leurs enfants comme ça, c'était horrible .), **Miss Potter-Cullen** (Haha, mwa j'ai pas de travail d'histoire, j'ai Ouellet :P. Tu me gardes des Crispers? *_*),** The ice cat**, **OoOXylionOoO** (Contente qu'elle te plaise =).) et **Iroko** (merci pour tes corrections, c'est toujours apprécié!), merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review =).

Heureusement que j'ai pris la peine de relire (pour une fois ), j'allais vous poster le chapitre avec un paragraphe en anglais en plein milieu x). Moui, j'suis du genre à traduire un tchit bout du début, puis de sauter quelques paragraphes, de revenir en arrière, de modifier des trucs qui me chicottent.. M'enfin, c'est tout beau, là! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le matin suivant, Harry se sentit un peu désorienté lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés pour voir non pas le visage de son père, mais celui de Drago. Drago glissa les lunettes de l'enfant sur son nez et Harry bâilla.

« C'est le matin, Harry. Ton père est à une réunion du personnel, alors c'est moi qui t'amène déjeuner ce matin.

- Génial! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'asseoir avec les grands enfants, Drago?

- Bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas aller te laver et je vais trouver des vêtements à te mettre. »

Harry trotta jusqu'à la salle de bain et lança à travers la porte fermée :

« Je vais au Terrier aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas besoin de robe! »

Drago s'avança jusqu'à l'armoire et prit une paire de jeans, un t-shirt et un chandail en tricot. Il prit aussi des sous-vêtements et des bas, puis finalement des chaussures qui traînaient dans un coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit en courant de la salle de bain, complètement nu.

« Argh! fit Drago. Où est ton peignoir, Harry?

- Sur le crochet de la salle de bain, comme d'habitude, dit Harry comme si Drago aurait dû être au courant.

- Bien, alors à partir de maintenant, quand je suis ici, mets-le. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de te voir parader à poil devant moi, d'accord?

- À poil?

- Tout nu, répondit Drago en aidant Harry à s'habiller.

- Es-tu mon gardien? demanda Harry avec une moue de dégoût.

- Ark, non! Les filles sont des gardiennes! Je suis ton garde du corps, dit-il en se moquant un peu. Il n'y a pas meilleur élève que moi dans l'école, alors le professeur Rogue me fait confiance pour que j'assure ta sécurité.

- Chic! sourit Harry. Je préfère avoir un garde du corps. Je dis tout le temps à papa que je ne suis pas un bébé.

« Et bien, tu as visiblement raison, Harry. Les bébés ne peuvent pas marcher et ils portent des couches. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment parler, non plus. »

Harry avait boutonné sa chemise de travers, alors Drago arrangea ça d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre ton chandail tout de suite, mais prends-le avec toi. »

Drago regardait Harry qui luttait avec les lacets de ses souliers. Il pensa lui proposer son aide, mais le petit garçon était tellement concentré qu'il ne voulut pas l'interrompre. Après un moment, Harry sourit à ses lacets, les ayant enfin conquis.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry – parlant avec animation de la journée où il était allé voir un calmar géant, l'été précédent – ne fut visiblement pas conscient que leur arrivée avait causé de l'agitation à la table des Gryffondors.

« Qu'est-ce que ce prétentieux efféminé fait avec Harry? cracha Ron.

- Est-ce vraiment important? demanda Hermione en haussant des épaules.

- Bien sûr que oui! dit-il sèchement. Que se passera-t-il si Drago transforme Harry en un horrible Serpentard?

- C'est ridicule, Ron. Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance, la maison dans laquelle ira Harry. Il restera toujours Harry.

- Non, Hermione, affirma Ginny. Il n'est déjà plus Harry. »

Hermione regarda avec incrédulité le frère et la sœur.

« C'est quoi votre problème, à vous deux? Je pensais que vous l'aviez apprécié quand il est venu nous visiter pendant l'été. Ginny, tu as dit qu'il était adorable et tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter de lui tourner autour. Ron, tu as même joué aux échecs avec lui! »

Ron se contenta de renifler avec dédain, puis fixa une fois de plus Drago et Harry.

« Il va le rendre méprisable! »


	18. Chapitre 18

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Ouf, première fois que je poste aussi tard, je crois. J'ai passé la journée à travailler sur un projet scolaire, je voulais à tout prix finir ce que je m'étais promis de faire ce weekend (et que je repoussais depuis vendredi soir) avant de m'installer à l'ordi pour commencer ma traduction de la journée. Je vais être brève pour les reviews, merci à tous, je prends toujours le temps de les lire même si je ne réponds pas. Bonne lecture and enjoy this long chapter! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Drago avait remarqué que les anciens amis d'Harry le regardaient interagir avec le jeune Harry et était fasciné de découvrir qu'il se foutait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou penser. Tout en continuant à écouter à moitié les bavardages d'Harry, il parcourut du regard la table des Serpentard à la recherche d'éventuels fauteurs de troubles.

Pansy Parkinson fixait Harry en se renfrognant. Drago savait déjà qu'elle viendrait semer des ennuis. Non seulement elle avait perdu ses deux parents dans la bataille du cimetière Riddle, mais en plus elle détestait Harry. Elle était assise à côté de Théodore Nott et du septième année Janus Bole. Ces trois-là ne leur laisseraient aucun répit. Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'avaient de prédisposition pour la subtilité et il serait facile de les garder à l'œil.

Il y avait quelques autres Serpentards par rapport auxquels il n'était pas certain, il continuerait donc à les observer attentivement.

Enfin, il chercha des yeux des alliés potentiels, des élèves qui avaient eu le courage de suivre leurs propres convictions et non celles de leurs parents. Milicent Bulstrode était au haut de sa liste. Elle était peut-être une fille bâtie, mais le fait d'être musclé ne signifie pas qu'une personne n'est pas intelligente. Milli n'était pas une très bonne athlète, mais elle était académiquement supérieure à la moyenne. Elle connaissait l'art de la subtilité et de la ruse, et avait précieusement gardé ses croyances pour elle. Elle sortait avec Blaise Zabini, qui ferait également un bon allié.

Drago fut distrait de ses pensées lorsqu'Harry tira sur la manche de sa robe.

« La réunion de papa est terminée. Est-ce que je peux aller m'asseoir avec lui, Drago?

Drago leva les yeux vers Rogue qui venait de s'asseoir à la table du personnel, puis revint à Harry. L'enfant avait presque fini son petit-déjeuner. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as juste mangé les trucs sucrés, Harry?

- Euhh… non?

- Bon, Harry. N'essaye pas de mentir. Tu n'es vraiment pas doué à ce petit jeu-là. Mange un morceau de jambon et un fruit, puis tu pourras aller retrouver ton père.

- Okay! »

Harry prit une grosse tranche de melon avec sa main, quand Drago le saisit par le poignet et plaça une fourchette dans sa main. Harry lui lança un regard furieux, mais obéit et mangea son fruit avec sa fourchette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago laissa Harry courir jusqu'à la table du personnel, où il serra son père et fut hissé sur les genoux de l'homme qui finissait son café du matin. Harry raconta joyeusement sa matinée à Minerva. Il savait que son père devait boire au moins deux tasses de café le matin avant d'être « parlable ». Il se contentait donc très bien que Rogue ait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir sur ses genoux.

Le petit-déjeuner touchait à sa fin, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry serait bientôt au Terrier. Il détestait laisser son père derrière lui, mais ça l'aidait de savoir que Rogue viendrait le récupérer à cinq heures.

Même s'il avait compris cela, il ne pouvait pas empêcher quelques larmes de couler jusqu'à ses joues quand il regardait son père disparaître dans les flammes vertes de la poudre de cheminette. Molly ne laissa pas Harry rester triste bien longtemps, elle l'amena dehors pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble dans le jardin.

Tandis qu'ils avaient les genoux dans la terre, Molly parla à Harry des différentes variétés de plantes magiques qu'elle faisait pousser là. Une fois cette tâche terminée, Molly prépara le déjeuner pendant qu'Harry courait après les gnomes et les lançait hors du jardin. À travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, Molly sourit en voyant le petit garçon gambader joyeusement autour de la maison en riant et en poussant des petits cris à l'intention des gnomes.

À une heure, Harry bouillonnait de colère à l'idée d'avoir à faire une sieste, mais quand Molly accepta de le laisser dessiner dans un livre a colorier sur le plancher du salon, elle le trouva endormi quelques minutes plus tard. Le faisait léviter jusqu'à un vieux canapé usé, elle le recouvrit d'une couverture et s'autorisa à feuilleter la dernière édition de Sorcière Hebdo.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry fut ravi de découvrir qu'il allait pouvoir jouer avec des jouets d'apprentissage de la magie. Il n'était pas très bon, mais il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait vraiment des pouvoirs magiques. Molly lui assura que sa magie grandirait en même temps que lui.

Une demi-heure avant cinq heures, Harry se planta devant la cheminée et attendit avec impatience que son père se montre. Aussitôt que l'horloge sonna cinq heures, Rogue atterrit à travers les flammes vertes. Harry se lança sur l'homme, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse dans les flammes redevenues oranges et brulantes.

« Serait-ce possible que vous soyez content de me voir, jeune homme? demanda Rogue en souriant.

- Oui! »

Harry embrassa la joue de Rogue et passa ses bras autour du cou de son père.

« On a jardiné aujourd'hui et j'ai planté un tas de légumes et de fleurs! J'ai dit à Molly que tu utilisais de la racine de poivre dans la potion contre l'éternuement. Elle a dit qu'elle le savait, mais peut-être qu'elle ne le savait pas... et puis j'ai jeté des gnomes en dehors du jardin… et j'ai colorié… et… »

Rogue appuya le visage d'Harry contre son épaule pendant une seconde, puis il le retira, le regarda fixement et lui ordonna :

« Prends une grande respiration, petit.

- Okay, dit-il en respirant exagérément et en étant surpris par un bâillement.

- Est-ce possible que tu aies besoin d'une sieste, mon garçon? demanda Rogue.

- Non! J'en ai fait une, n'est-ce pas, Molly? »

Molly sourit.

« Il en a fait une, mais il a eu une journée très chargée.

- Alors il s'est bien comporté, Molly? demanda sérieusement Rogue.

- Il s'est conduit comme un grand, répondit Molly en se penchant pour donner un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

- On verra demain, alors. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au petit garçon, et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il dormait, blotti contre son épaule.

De retour à la maison, Rogue mit son petit garçon au lit et alla terminer sa journée avec une tisane et un peu de lecture. Sans prévenir, il tomba endormi dans son fauteuil.

À six heures, un carillon annonça l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger. Rogue s'éveilla difficilement et fut étonné de trouver Harry recroquevillé sur ses genoux. Il secoua son fils pour le réveiller et lui dit d'aller s'habiller puisque c'était l'heure de son tutorat. Pendant qu"Harry courait à sa chambre, Rogue ouvrit brusquement le portrait qui servait de porte et souhaita la bienvenue à la Gryffondor aux cheveux frisés.

« Mlle Granger, toutes mes excuses, Harry et moi sommes un peu en retard, dit-il en résistant à l'envie de se rendormir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, professeur Rogue. Où voulez-vous que je m'installe?

- À la table de la salle à manger, ce sera parfait. Je serai dans mon bureau, je dois commencer mes entrevues avec mes nouveaux élèves de première année, expliqua-t-il tout en sortant de sa poche une petite cloche. Si vous avez besoin de moi, faites-la sonner. Je peux l'entendre, mais mes élèves non. »

Harry émergea de sa chambre habillé proprement. Il sourit timidement à Hermione.

« Bonjour, Harry! le salua-t-elle.

- 'jour, He'mione.

- Harry, comment t'ai-je dit que tu devais t'adresser à Mlle Granger, quand elle t'enseigne?

- Professeur Granger? » tenta Harry.

Rogue hocha la tête et Harry sourit.

« Bonne chance, Mlle Granger. Harry, soit un bon élève. »

Rogue sortit de ses quartiers et disparut dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau. Harry grimpa sur une chaise à côté d'Hermione, désireux d'être le meilleur élève qui soit.

« Qu'allez-vous m'enseigner, professeur Granger?

- Je vais te montrer comment utiliser et prendre soin de tes plumes, puis je vais te faire pratiquer tes lettres. »

Hermione constata qu'Harry était un élève attentif qui posait beaucoup de questions pertinentes. À un moment elle sentit une petite douleur au coeur en se rappelant le nombre de fois où elle avait pratiquement harcelé Harry et Ron pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs et leurs révisions. Harry, occupé à apprendre des sorts pour vaincre Voldemort, n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier ses cours et cette indifférence, comme celle de Ron, avait le don de rendre Hermione de mauvaise humeur. Elle aidait aussi Neville, mais lui, contrairement à Harry et Ron, voulait toujours en apprendre davantage et s'améliorer.

Le jeune Harry, le fils du professeur Rogue, c'était un plaisir de lui enseigner, et au moment où l'heure toucha à sa fin, elle fut surprise de voir à quel point ils avaient progressé. Harry avait compris la mécanique de l'utilisatin de la plume et avait passé à travers la moitié de l'alphabet. Il avait besoin de plus de pratique pour bien réussir ses lettres, mais Hermione était très heureuse de voir que son petit élève se concentrait si bien sur son travail qu'il n'avait que peu de taches d'encre sur sa feuille d'exercices.

Rogue fut de retour juste au moment où Harry aidait Hermione à faire son sac. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle sourit.

« Harry apprend vite, professeur. Il s'est rendu jusqu'au L dans les lettres et ça en ne faisant pratiquement pas de taches d'encre! »

Harry rayonnait et se balançait sur ses talons.

« Très bien. Tu pratiqueras au moins une autre heure avant de te coucher, alors.

- Okay. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera demain, professeur Granger? demanda Harry.

- Lecture. N'oublie pas d'apporter un livre qu'on pourra regarder ensemble, d'accord? lui dit-elle sérieusement. B'nuit maintenant, Harry. B'nuit, professeur.

- 'nuit, He'mione! s'écria Harry, rayonnant.

- Mlle Granger, merci. »

Rogue ouvrit la porte pour Hermione puis la referma dernière elle. Il se tourna vers son fils.

« Va laver tes mains, Harry. Nous mangeons dans la Grande Salle ce soir.

- Youpii! »

Harry courut à sa salle de bain et se lava rapidement les mains avant de se les essuyer. Il revint - toujours au pas de course - dans le salon et appela son père.

« Oui, Harry? »

Il prit les doigts de son fils dans sa main et ils sortirent dans le corridor.

« J'aime vraiment être un élève. Je pense que je vais être intelligent.

- Je n'en ai aucun doute, petit. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et sourit, juste un peu, avec fierté.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Bon bon bon. Fatiguée. Gros rush avant les fêtes. Dodo. Bye bye les gens.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Sévérus Rogue alternait de la colère à l'inquiétude, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas là qu'il aurait dû être, mais il était tellement fâché contre son fils qu'il avait peur que la violence de feu son père apparaisse en lui et qu'il blesse Harry. Le pire, c'était qu'Harry avait fait quelque chose de tellement stupide et dangereux que Rogue ne serait pas un bon père s'il ne punissait pas son enfant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment puni Harry auparavant, tout au plus avait-il levé la voix, mais maintenant il n'avait pas le choix et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Finalement, il décida qu'il en parlerait avec Albus. Il fit un petit feu magique se rendit à la maison de retraite de Dumbledore, au Pays de Galles. Albus écouta le maître des potions qui allait et venait en racontant ce qui était arrivé.

_C'était un samedi matin et Rogue était occupé à aider Minerva et Filius à remplir tout ce qu'il y avait de paperasse pour Poudlard. Malheureusement, cette activité oh! combien passionnante était venue interférer avec les plans que Rogue avait fait avec Harry, qui étaient de passer la journée à Pré-au-lard. Harry avait boudé tout le long du petit-déjeuner, mais l'enfant avait semblé recouvrer ses esprits vers la fin du repas et avait poliment dit au revoir à son père juste au moment où Drago arrivait pour prendre soin de lui._

_Drago avait décidé qu'Harry avait besoin d'air frais, alors ils étaient allés regarder les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles faire un match de pratique. Drago était si concentré sur le jeu, analysant ses futurs opposants, que ce n'est qu'au milieu de la partie qu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry était introuvable. Son cœur rata un battement, imaginant Rogue lui jeter les pires malédictions qui soient. Il était sur le point de quitter les tribunes désertes quand il vit un nouveau joueur arriver sur son balai._

_C'était Harry Potter._

_Drago faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Il cria à l'intention du garçon qui volait au-dessus du terrain avec un abandon total. L'équipe des Gryffondors essaya de suivre Harry dans l'espoir de le protéger._

_Le pire n'arriva pas, heureusement. Un peu de bon sens se rendit jusqu'au cerveau de l'enfant de six ans, qui se laissa descendre jusqu'au sol où il fut rapidement rejoint par un Drago en colère et surtout bouleversé._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Albus? Demanda le père angoissé tout en continuant à se promener dans la salle de séjour de Dumbledore. Je ne peux même pas imaginer d'où lui est venue cette idée inconsciente et complètement stupide… et je suis en colère contre Drago, aussi, mais je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour ça. Il est tout aussi fâché que moi. Mais merde!

L'homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil trop moelleux et s'enfonça, démoli.

« As-tu si peur de perdre Harry que tu as peur de le punir, Sévérus?

- Peur? »

Rogue détourna les yeux, n'osant pas laisser le vieil homme voir ce qu'il y avait tout au fond de son âme. Oui. Il avait peur de perdre Harry. Il avait également peur de devenir comme son père, qui n'avait jamais été capable de contrôler son tempérament quand il devait traiter avec son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui serait approprié, Sévérus? Sortez de votre contexte et pensez en tant qu'observateur. Quelle punition permettrait à un enfant de comprendre qu'il ne doit plus jamais recommencer? »

En voyant le problème de cette façon, Rogue trouva facilement une réponse.

« Une fessée et un sermon.

- Ça me semble tout à fait raisonnable, mon garçon. Il suffit de te rappeler de ne jamais frapper quand tu es en colère et de ne jamais trop en faire. Quelques coups suffisent à faire couler des larmes de repentance et de faire comprendre aux enfants la gravité de leurs actes.

- Il ne me détestera pas? » demanda faiblement Rogue.

Albus sourit et se leva de sa chaise en prenant son temps. Il s'appuya sur sa canne en ivoire et posa sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, jamais, de devenir Tobias Rogue, mon garçon. Ton amour pour Harry est grand et profond. Il comprendra que tu ne fais que le nécessaire pour le garder en sécurité. »

Rogue releva les yeux et regarda son vieux mentor pour la première fois. La colonne vertébrale de Dumbledore, autrefois droite, était maintenant toute courbée. Sa peau était fine et plissée, comme un parchemin. Pourtant, dans ses yeux bleus restait la jeunesse qui l'avait habité il y a longtemps. Passant un bras autour du vénérable sorcier, il l'aida à retourner à son fauteuil. Il étendit une petite courtepointe sur les genoux de l'homme.

« Aimeriez-vous avoir la visite d'Harry demain, Albus? Demanda Rogue, exprimant ainsi sa gratitude.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, Sévérus, répondit Albus en souriant. Vous viendrez prendre le thé.

- Nous y serons. »


	20. Chapitre 20

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais deux chapitres lorsque le premier fait moins de 1000 mots, mais la soirée est déjà presque terminée et j'ai encore plusieurs travaux à faire pour demain, alors si vous voulez que je continue à poster quotidiennement, faut pas m'en vouloir pour la longueur (ou plutôt la "courteur") des chapitres. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture =].

* * *

**Chapitre 20  
**

Ce ne fut que cinq tapes, mais ce fut assez pour provoquer un flot sans fin de larmes. Harry marmonna quelques fois, mais son visage était pressé contre l'épaule de son père, de sorte que ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible. Les bras de Rogue entouraient son fils, il le tenait contre lui, lui tapotant le dos en murmurant quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, mais qui ne dura que quelques minutes, les pleurs d'Harry commencèrent à diminuer et il se défit de l'étreinte de son père pour se glisser à ses côtés.

« Je suis dé..désolé, papa » bégaya Harry.

Rogue jeta un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe, puis attira à lui une boîte de mouchoirs pour Harry.

« Mouche ton nez ou tu seras congestionné ce soir, petit. »

Harry obéit docilement, puis redonna le mouchoir sale à son père. Rogue le fit disparaître, puis mit un doigt sur le menton du petit garçon et lui fit incliner la tête doucement.

« Je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Drago tantôt. Tu l'as terrifié en disparaissant comme ça.

- Je vais le faire.

- Je veux que tu comprennes, Harry, que Drago était responsable de toi. Comment penses-tu qu'il se serait senti si tu t'étais fait mal, ou pire, que tu étais mort?

- Vraiment mal? répondit faiblement Harry.

- Drago aurait été dévasté et se serait senti terriblement coupable. Et moi, comment penses-tu que je me serais senti si je t'avais perdu à cause d'une folie pareille? »

Harry renifla et quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau de ses yeux encore mouillés.

« Je ne le ferai plus jamais, déglutit-il.

- J'espère que non. Tu as été vraiment, vraiment chanceux. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu ne pourras pas voir la prochaine partie de Quidditch et je ne t'amènerai très certainement pas voler avant les vacances. »

Harry le regarda avec horreur. Il adorait le Quidditch!

« De plus, jeune homme, Ronald Weasley a une retenue avec moi lundi, il aura des chaudrons à laver. Je crois bien que tu devras l'aider. »

- Ce n'est pas juste » grommela Harry, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant la petite scène de défiance.

« Une punition n'est pas censée être juste, petit. Maintenant, tu as manqué ta sieste de l'après-midi, alors même si tu ne te sens pas fatigué, je veux que tu ailles dans la chambre et que tu te mettes au lit.

- Oui, monsieur » répondit Harry en descendant du sofa et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

Une main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta et demanda :

« Papa? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore?

- Je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer, Harry. »

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il fut heureux de voir son père entrer dans la pièce pour le border. Rogue se pencha sur Harry et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« Dors bien, petit. »


	21. Chapitre 21

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Bon bon bon, sérieux, ma traduction est rendue à 199 reviews, c'est pas rien! Alors comme vous avez posté plus de cinquante reviews depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai répondé, mettons que je vais laisser faire pour les réponses personnalisées, moki? So on efface l'ardoise, pis je donne remercie mille fois celui ou celle qui va poster la 200e review. Au prochain chapitre je recommence à répondre régulièrement, pour le peu qu'il reste.

Je réponds quand même rapidement à ce qui est ressorti :

1. Oui, Ron est un gros con, mais il se rattrape dans ce chapitre.

2. Rogue est vraiment chou =D. Et Harry aussi =D. Et Drago aussi =D. C'est chou comme fic, han? Moi je suis complètement gaga, en lisant ca =D.

3. Oui, y a des chapitres courts, j'en ai parlé mille fois. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis =].

5. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'avait fait remarqué que c'est moche, le nom que Rogue donne à Harry.. J'avoue. Petit, c'est moche et pas très chou. Pas quand ça vient d'un père. Mais à l'origine, l'auteur dit "child", et child = enfant.. Enfant je trouve ça mille fois pire . So je voulais garder le plus possible le sens, mais en rendant ça moins pire.. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'en anglais c'est courant d'appeler ses enfants "enfant", mais bon.. Bref. Oui, j'aurais pu mettre "gamin". Na, je n'aurais pas pu. J'aime pas non plus. En fait moi j'aurais eu tendance à mettre "coco", "tit pou", "mon chou", etc., mais ça fait VRAIMENT bizarre, quand on se dit que ça sort de la bouche de Rogue.

4. Merci les gens, je vous aime 3.

P.S. HEYYYY, vous connaissez Sweeney Todd? C'est une comédie musicale (classée 18+ au Canada pour cause de "sang graphique", je l'ai TELLEMENT RIS, parce que dans le film ils font exprès pour qu'on voit que ce n'est pas du vrai sang :roll:), je l'ai - enfin! - écoutée le weekend passé, et j'ai la soundtrack sur repeat depuis ce temps-là. C'est teeeellement bon! Bref, y a le gars qui joue Rogue dedans, et le gars qui joue Pettigrew aussi, mais ça on s'en fout :roll:. Si ça vous dit ^^.

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Harry Potter aimait beaucoup le château de Poudlard. Il n'aurait pu imaginer un endroit plus fascinant où grandir. Le seul problème était qu'il était si souvent occupé - avec Molly durant la journée, en tutorat le soir avec Hermione et avec son père le reste du temps - qu'il ne pouvait passer autant de temps qu'il l'aurait souhaité à explorer le château.

Drago était vraiment bon quand il s'agissait d'exploration, mais le temps qu'il passait avec son garde-du-corps était erratique et rarement assez long pour découvrir quelque chose qui en vaille la peine.

Pour sa première retenue à vie (Drago était certain qu'Harry avait brisé une sorte de record de la plus jeune personne à avoir eu une détention), Harry attendait avec impatience de nettoyer les chaudrons avec Ron. Harry était tout à fait certain que Ron avait fait des explorations dans Poudlard et il voulait lui demander de lui raconter des histoires à ce sujet.

Malheureusement, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que lui et Ron avait été des amis très proches. Juste au moment où Ron commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'Harry était redevenu un enfant pour de bon, il avait vu Harry avec le plus horribles Serpentard après Rogue : Malfoy. De plus, le petit Harry semblait presque vouer un culte à Drago, et un sentiment de jalousie s'était taillé une place dans le coeur de Ron.

Quand Ron arriva juste après son dernier cours de la journée pour sa retenue avec Rogue, il ne fut pas du tout enchanté de voir Harry assit au bureau que lui, Hermione et Harry avaient justement l'habitude de partager. Ron s'assit immédiatement aussi loin que possible du petit garçon.

Harry avait l'intention d'accueillir Ron poliment et il se rappelait du merveilleux jour qu'il avait passé au Terrier et du jeu d'échec auquel lui et Ron avaient joué. Il aimait bien Ron. Mais le regard renfrogné que lui adressa le roux fut presque aussi pire que s'il l'avait repoussé physiquement. Juste au cas où il l'aurait mal perçu, il tenta un sourire en direction de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, imbécile? gronda Ron.

- J'ai une retenue parce que j'ai volé, répondit Harry avec prudence.

- Joie, renifla Ron. Alors je vais te servir de nounou? »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, Rogue émergea de la réserve.

« Au contraire, M. Weasley, M. Potter va vous assister dans votre nettoyage des chaudrons. Vous savez comment faire, alors commencez. Prenez M. Potter en main et montrer lui ce qui doit être fait. »

Ron n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise personne, mais parfois il ne pensait tout simplement pas à ce qu'il faisait et c'est ça, plus que tout le reste, qui le mettait dans le trouble. Il allait rendre sa vie une centaine de fois moins agréable en montrant à Harry comment récurer les chaudrons en négligeant volontairement de dire à l'enfant de porter la paire de gants en peau de dragon qu'il avait cachée dans l'évier, mais il le fit quand même. Il y avait des substances dangereuses dans la plupart des chaudrons et personne, même Rogue, n'aurait été assez stupide pour nettoyer un chaudron sans protection.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron avait mis une paire de gants, mais il ne posa pas la question. Bien qu'il ait compris que sa présence ennuyait Ron, il n'avait aucune raison de penser que le garçon plus âgé voulait lui faire du mal. Il commença à frotter les chaudrons et la première fois il ignora les picotements bizarres qu'il sentait sur ses mains.

La conscience de Ron faisait de son mieux pour faire en sorte que Ron arrange les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une seconde avant qu'Harry ne mette ses mains non-protégées dans un chaudron qui contenait une substance jaunâtre et verdâtre, la conscience de Ron gagna et il arracha le chaudron des mains du garçon.  
Ron savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement évité le trouble, cependant, parce qu'une partie de la substance visqueuse avait coulé hors du chaudron. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu commencer à pleurer, Ron appela le maître des potions, saisit les mains de Harry et les poussa sous l'eau froide.

Malgré l'eau glacée, le picotement se muta en une démangeaison, une réelle sensation de brûlure qui faisait très mal. Harry cria et essaya de lutter contre la poigne du garçon plus âgé, mais les doigts de Ron étaient fermement agrippés autour de ses poignets et lui maintenant les mains sous le jet d'eau. Ses bras étaient trop courts, de sorte que le bord de l'évier lui creusait douloureusement les côtes.

« Papa! » hurla Harry.

Ron savait que ce cri serait celui qui signerait son arrêt de mort. Le petit enfant en Ron lui conseilla de courir et de s'enfuir de la pièce, mais Ron n'écoutait plus cet enfant. Il avait assez de jugeote pour savoir qu'il fallait garder les mains d'Harry sous l'eau froide avant que les brûlures ne laissent d'horribles cicatrices.

Rogue - le coeur battant à une vitesse folle suite au cri de son fils - se précipita au fond de la salle de classe où se trouvaient les deux fautifs. Ses yeux ne prirent qu'un moment pour évaluer le problème, puis il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur les mains d'Harry pour arrêter les dégâts physiques avant qu'ils ne commencent. Un second coup d'oeil vers le rouquin lui indiqua que Weasley avait négligé de dire à Harry de mettre ses gants en peau de dragon.

Les dommages permanents avaient été évités, mais la douleur restait et Harry pleurait abondamment. Rogue prit son fils et envoya ce que ses Serpentards appelaient son « regard de Mangemort » à Ron.

"Rendez-vous au bureau de la directrice et attendez-moi là, M. Weasley. Ça ne présage rien de bon pour vous, je vous l'assure."

Rogue quitta la salle des potions, tel un grand oiseau noir protégeant ses petits. Se rendant péniblement jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, Ron s'attendait à ce que l'oiseau noir l'éviscère de son grand bec. En d'autres mots, il se préparait à mourir.

Ron attendit et attendit jusqu'à ce que la cheminée s'anime et dépose un Rogue encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Rogue balaya de la suie imaginaire sur son épaule, jeta un coup d'œil à la directrice puis transperça le rouquin d'un regard meurtrier.

Ron aurait dû mourir, mais heureusement il semblait que tuer était un pouvoir que Rogue ne possédait pas. Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas mourir ce jour-là, Ron avala difficilement sa salive et demanda d'une voix grinçante :

« Comment va Harry? »

Rogue se pencha si près de Ron que son nez toucha pratiquement celui couvert de taches de rousseur.

« Peut-être préféreriez-vous d'abord expliquer votre abominable comportement envers mon fils, M. Weasley? Pour le moment, je ne crois pas que vous vous souciez de son état de santé, alors convainquez-moi du contraire.

Rogue se releva et dévisagea gravement l'adolescent qui frémit.

« Sévérus, je crois savoir que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à tuer les enfants, peu importe le comportement qu'ils ont eu. Le nouveau ministre, Arthur Weasley, a tendance à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il entend parler de pratiques médiévales.

- Dommage, soupira Rogue en gardant ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de l'adolescent. Une explication, je vous prie, M. Weasley. Pourquoi avez-vous négligé d'avertir un enfant de six ans des précautions à prendre pour nettoyer des chaudrons recouverts de substances dangereuses?

« Je... »

Ron se mordit la langue pour arrêter le mensonge qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Sachant que, malgré l'avertissement de la directrice, il était un homme mort – au sens figuré, bien sûr -, il figura que l'embarrassante vérité ne causerait que des dégâts mineurs. Donc, avec une certaine réticence, il expliqua.

« Ah... commença laconiquement Rogue en se balançant d'avant en arrière en face du Gryffondor. Donc étant donné qu'Harry a montré de l'affection envers Drago Malfoy, un de mes Serpentard, vous avez pensé qu'il fallait le punir pour sa déloyauté envers vous et la maison de Gryffondor. »

Ron n'aurait pas formulé les choses de cette façon, mais c'était, plus ou moins, ce qui s'était passé.

« Je suppose que je suis expulsé, maintenant, dit-il, regardant à moitié McGonagall, à moitié Rogue.

- Sévérus? questionna Minerva tandis que Ron retenait son souffle. Je vous laisse décider de la punition de M. Weasley. Je compte sur vous pour faire ce qui est juste.

Elle se leva et s'écarta de son bureau. Puis elle quitta la pièce en direction de ses quartiers qui y étaient adjacents.

Le cœur de Ron se serra dans sa poitrine quand McGonagall sortit. Maintenant il était certain qu'il allait mourir et que Rogue pourrait facilement se débarrasser de son corps sans que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Bien que je sois tenté de faire ce à quoi vous pensez, M. Weasley, votre mort pourrait difficilement vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Mais avant que vous ne poussiez un soupir de soulagement, sachez que vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Aussi, j'enverrai une lettre à vos parents leur expliquant tout ce qui s'est passé, donc je suis certain que l'éventuelle beuglante de votre mère viendra renforcer la leçon dans votre esprit. »

Ron s'affaissa. Les beuglantes de Molly étaient pires que la mort. Rogue s'assit en face du roux et, à la surprise de Ron, la colère semblait avoir disparu des yeux couleur ébène. S'il ne faisait pas d'erreur, il y avait même une petite lueur d'inquiétude tout au fond. Il cligna rapidement. Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas.

« M. Weasley… Ronald, je sais que vous et Harry étiez les meilleurs amis du monde depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés. À l'exception de ce jour au Terrier, vous l'avez délibérément gardé à distance et il ne passe pas une journée sans que je ne vous vois jeter un regard mélancolique en direction d'Harry. Pourquoi? »

Ron mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et ses yeux brûlèrent des larmes qu'il retenait.

« J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, professeur. Harry n'a pensé qu'à lui-même quand il a pris la potion de rajeunissement. Il n'a jamais pensé à ce que ça ferait à ceux qu'il a laissé derrière, qu'il devienne un petit enfant. Il ne se souvient de rien! »

Une larme s'échappa et avant qu'il puisse l'essuyer du revers de sa main, Rogue avait déposé un mouchoir propre dans son poing.

« Toutes les conversations qu'on a eues, les choses qu'on a faites… Étudier, prendre le train, parler des filles, voler… il ne se souvient de rien de tout ça. Professeur Rogue, je me sens comme si Harry Potter était mort. Ce jour au Terrier, j'ai vu un peu de mon meilleur ami en Harry, et j'ai pensé que si j'attendais qu'il grandisse un peu, je l'aurais à nouveau. Et puis…

- Puis vous avez vu Harry avec Drago, votre ennemi juré, conclut Rogue.

- Oui, mais pas juste ça! Harry s'amusait avec Malfoy! Il avait du plaisir! Il ne se souvient pas de toutes ces fois où ce crétin a saboté ses potions, ou quand il lui jetait des sorts dans les couloirs, ou encore de la fois où il nous a lancé des boules de neige glacées. Le père de Malfoy a pratiquement tué Harry quand son truc avec le journal de Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas tué Ginny! Comment peut-il APPRÉCIER Drago? »

Le volume de la voix de Ron avait augmenté graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il crie au maître des potions.

« Harry ne peut pas redevenir qui il était, Ronald. Il n'y a aucune façon d'inverser la potion qu'il a prise, alors, dans un sens, je comprends votre sentiment d'avoir perdu votre meilleur ami. Harry a une nouvelle vie maintenant, une dans laquelle il peut être le joyeux petit garçon qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être, et non le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il se fait de nouveaux amis, mais il voulait être votre ami, encore une fois. Il m'a dit, avant que l'année commence, qu'il avait hâte de vous revoir parce que vous êtes la première personne plus âgée que lui à ne pas l'avoir traité comme s'il n'était qu'un mignon petit bébé. »

Ron écrasa le mouchoir dans ses mains et s'affala sur le fauteuil.

« Bon, bah j'ai tout bousillé. Après ce que j'ai fait, il ne voudrait plus jamais s'approcher de moi.

- En fait, vous avez tort. Une fois que Mme Pomfresh a pu faire cesser la douleur à ses mains, Harry s'inquiétait que je puisse… « vous battre à mort », ricana Rogue. Mon fils m'a fait jurer de me garder de vous toucher, alors – hélas! –, je ne peux que vous punir, pas vous tuer. Aussi, Harry espère que vous allez le visiter à l'infirmerie. Il déteste être là-bas. »

Ron sourit à ces paroles.

« Oui, Harry n'a jamais aimé l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh a la mauvaise habitude de rôder.

- Hum, en effet, répondit Rogue en se levant et en replaçant la chaise où elle était quelques minutes plus tôt. Vos retenues commenceront samedi matin, M. Weasley. »

Il commença à partir, puis arrêta.

« Oh, oui, j'allais oublier. Harry souhaite vous donner une punition lui aussi. »

Ron resta bouche bée d'indignation à l'idée que le fils du maître des potions lui donne une punition.

« Qu'est.. qu'est-ce que ce sera?

- Harry aimerait que vous lui écriviez une histoire à propos de Poudlard. Il a spécifié qu'il voulait qu'il y ait un monstre dedans. Vous avez jusqu'à vendredi. »

Rogue disparut avant de voir le léger sourire sur le visage de Ron. Écrire une histoire n'avait rien de bien sorcier. En fait, il en avait plusieurs en tête.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Bon bon bon, je poste plus tôt aujourd'hui parce que ce soir je ne serai pas chez moi, donc pas d'ordi. Certains vont chialer, d'autres vont être contents : trois mini-chapitres aujourd'hui. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, cette fic est divisée en 28 sections. De 22 à 27, elles sont vraiment courtes, donc je vais vous poster 22-23-24 aujourd'hui, 25-26-27 demain, et le chapitre final lundi.

Question d'intérêt général : l'auteur a écrit deux séquelles à cette fic, qui est à l'origine un long one-shot. La première suite comprend 60 chapitres, pour un total de 231 766 mots (au secours). La seconde comprend 28 chapitres, avec 144 977 mots. C'est.. énorme. Va me falloir de la motivation. Donc je vous pose la question : tenez-vous à ce que je traduise la suite? Ou vous préférez que je travaille sur quelque chose de différent? Compte tenu la longueur des chapitres (environ 4 fois plus longs) et la difficulté que j'ai eue ces derniers jours à tenir ma promesse d'un chapitre par jour, je vous préviens cependant que le rythme serait moins soutenu. Entre 1 et 3 chapitres par semaine, probablement. Mais bon, comme ils sont plus longs, ça reviendrait presque au même.

Reviews, maintenant! **Miss Potter-Cullen**, waaa t'es la 200e review! Je nous achèterai un sac de Crispers pour fêter ça =D. (Mais mardi, pas lundi, parce que lundi je fox pour pas avoir à faire le truc d'éduc, on n'est vraiment pas prêts .) Merci également à **Layette, Sheltan** (Ohhh, sérieux? Ils jouent qui?), **Luffynette** (Merci pour ton opinion =].), **Egwene Al' Vere, Brigitte** (T'inquiète, je ne l'ai pas pris comme une critique négative, puisque je suis également de ton avis =].), **Snarry31, Stormtrooper2, Elisabeth49, Lily Halloween** (Owi =D), **Felinness** (J'avoue que moi aussi je m'attendais à pire :P.), **Nienna-lo, Andromeda Sulpicia** (Je crois que j'ai répondu plus haut =].) et **Lulu59** pour leurs reviews =].

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Ron écrit une histoire, et il la termina le mercredi qui suivait. Il ne pouvait pas encore la donner à Harry, cependant. Il devait d'abord être sûr que Rogue l'approuvait. Ron donna l'histoire à son professeur après un cours de potions et attendit aussi patiemment que possible que Rogue ait terminé de la lire. Finalement, Rogue reposa le parchemin et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron.

« L'accident avec le troll de votre première année? »

Ron hocha la tête tandis que Rogue reportait son attention sur le parchemin.

« Je n'étais pas au courant de tous les détails de cet incident. Très intéressant, continua-t-il en tapotant des doigts sur le parchemin. Vous pensez que c'est une histoire appropriée pour mon fils?

- Et bien, monsieur, je vous ai entendu dire à mon père qu'un jour vous parlerez à Harry de sa première vie, de quand il a tué Vol.. eh.. Lui. J'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas mauvais pour lui de lire cette histoire, et si un jour il se rend compte qu'elle est réelle, il trouvera assez cool d'avoir mis sa baguette dans le nez d'un troll. »

Rogue grimaça. Il s'était demandé ce qui avait endommagé les sinus du troll. Le nez du troll n'avait cessé de couler depuis cet épisode.

« Madame Pomfresh va donner son congé à Harry aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne lui amènerais-tu pas l'histoire en l'escortant jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le repas? Vous pouvez lui laisser savoir qu'il peut me rejoindre à la table du personnel s'il le désire, ajouta Rogue en remettant le parchemin d'un geste sec qui abîma un peu le papier. Très bon travail, M. Weasley. Vous devriez essayer d'insérer une partie de cette créativité dans l'écriture de vos rédactions de potions. Ça les rendrait plus agréables à lire.

- Oui, monsieur. Merci! » sourit Ron.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Harry était un peu déçu que son père ne soit pas venu le prendre à l'infirmerie, mais l'histoire de Ron lui avait beaucoup adouci l'humeur. Les deux garçons s'étaient assis ensemble sur un banc en pierre non loin de la Grande Salle et Ron avait commencé à lire son histoire à haute voix.

Harry était ravi d'apprendre qu'il était un des héros de l'histoire, et il rit de bon cœur quand Ron lut la partie où il coinçait sa baguette dans le nez du troll.

Quand Ron eut terminé l'histoire, il plia le parchemin et le donna à Harry. L'enfant le rangea dans une des poches de sa robe, se disant qu'il allait demander à Hermione de lui apprendre à lire, afin qu'il puisse lire l'histoire encore et encore.

Pendant un bref moment, il y eut un silence inconfortable entre les deux garçons, puis Harry prit la parole :

« Est-ce que tu me détestes encore, Ron?

- Je ne te déteste pas! s'écria Ron, consterné.

- Mais tu… »

Il ne voulait pas finir son accusation. Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je te déteste, Harry, mais parce que j'étais stupide et jaloux. Je t'ai vu avec Malfoy et tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement de plaisir avec lui, que j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus être mon ami.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez tous les deux être mes amis? demanda-t-il avec sincérité.

- Évidemment, mais tu dois savoir que moi et Malfoy ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendus. Les Serpentards n'aiment pas les Gryffondors, c'est… comme ça. »

Harry le regarda tristement.

« Mais hey! Ce ne sont que des histoires d'école, et ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Tu peux être ami avec nous deux. Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit Ron.

- Ouii! rayonna Harry. Merci pour la belle histoire, Ron. Est-ce que je peux la montrer à Drago? »

Ron rougit légèrement, mais hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais plus tard. Allons manger. »


	24. Chapitre 24

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient et Rogue était sur le point de s'arracher tous les cheveux de la tête. L'excitation d'Harry, aussi attachante qu'elle avait pu être au début, était en train de le rendre fou. Rogue lui-même n'avait aucune attirance particulière pour les vacances, les décorations, les lumières clignotantes et les chants de Noël. Il comprit cependant assez vite qu'il allait devoir changer son attitude et - comme le disait si bien Minerva - "ne pas être un Scrooge pour son fils".

Rogue n'avait jamais protesté quand on le comparaît au grincheux avare de A Christmas Carol, mais cette fois c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait être pour son fils. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, ses quartiers avaient été parés de guirlandes scintillantes et de feuilles de gui. Le portrait qui faisait office de porte avait au cou une belle couronne qui se mettait à jouer des airs de Noël en boucle dès que quelqu'un s'approchait à moins de 5 pas. Deux bas trônaient également au-dessus de l'âtre.

Ce qui rachetait Harry dans son enthousiasme trop débordant, c'était qu'il n'était pas constamment en train de demander (exiger) tel ou tel cadeau pour Noël. Ce n'est qu'une semaine avant Noël que Rogue découvrit qu'Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était supposé recevoir des cadeaux le jour de Noël. Il était vraiment excité à l'idée que le Père-Noël lui apporte un présent et le mette au pied du sapin. Puis, il apprit que ses amis aussi allaient lui donner des cadeaux.

« Harry? Pourquoi renifles-tu? demanda Rogue à l'intention du petit garçon qui, quelques secondes auparavant, dansait autour du salon, imaginant des plans pour capturer le Père-Noël.

- Mes amis vont me donner des cadeaux, mais moi je ne peux rien leur donner. Je n'ai pas d'argent!

- Ah, sourit Rogue. C'est un réel problème, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais, peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu commences à recevoir une allocation. Bien que tu n'aies que six ans. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et cessa de renifler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, une 'location?

- Allocation, le reprit Rogue. Il s'agit d'une somme d'argent que les bons enfants reçoivent chaque semaine pour faire certaines tâches comme ranger leur chambre et faire quelques corvées dans la maison.

- Mais j'ai juste six ans, rappela Harry. Est-ce que je peux quand même avoir une allocation?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, le taquina gentiment Rogue. Mais tu as été exceptionnellement sage ces derniers temps. Tu as même réussi à mettre fin à la querelle entre M. Weasley et M. Malfoy! Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.. »

Harry sourit.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû avoir une allocation hebdomadaire depuis un moment déjà.. En fait, je te dois probablement plusieurs payes, déclara Rogue. Attends-moi ici. »

Rogue disparut dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite bourse en cuire. Il la secoua et son contenu tinta.

« Cinq gallions et dix mornilles devraient faire l'affaire, qu'en penses-tu? » dit-il en tendant la bourse à l'enfant.

Harry ouvrit la petite bourse et fixa avec émerveillement les pièces en or. Il était RICHE! Se redressant d'un bond, il serra son père au niveau des jambes et releva la tête :

« Quand vais-je pouvoir aller magasiner? »

Rogue fit un énorme travail sur lui-même pour effacer le dégoût qui voulait s'afficher sur son visage.

« Nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse dans quelques jours, mais je veux d'abord que tu réfléchisses un peu à ce que tu veux donner à tes amis. D'accord? »

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait des choses à faire.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Merci à **Sheltan, Konomu-imouto** (Haha, j'avoue :P.), **Xylion, Stormtrooper2 **(Haha, on verra bien pour le Sévérus-Père-Noël :P.)**, Asherit, Elisabeth49** (Merci pour ton avis =].), **Mimi72, Flo** (On m'a déjà fait le commentaire à plusieurs reprises, et je me suis expliquée à plusieurs reprises : que voulais-tu que je fasse de plus?), **Diri-chan, Emy** (En fait c'est surtout la longueur qui me fait peur. Je n'aime pas les choses à moitié, et je ne sais pas si je réussirais à passer à travers ces traductions.. Tu comprends?), **Ano Nym, Egwene Al' Vere, Brigitte, Luffynette** (Merci pour ton avis =].), **Maha1959** (Merci pour ton avis =].), **Lily Halloween** et **Snarry31** pour vos reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié =].

Minuscule chapitre, les autres suivront dans le courant de la soirée *retourne écouter HP6*.

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Harry était certain de ce qu'il allait donner à ses amis pour Noël, mais la seule personne pour laquelle il n'était toujours pas décidé, c'était son père. Au repas, le jour suivant, il quitta la table du personnel et Rogue regarda avec curiosité le petit garçon qui parla d'abord à Ron, puis à Drago. Puis, affichant un sourire béat, il revint en trottant à la table et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son père.

Rogue se pencha vers son fils et, d'une voix vibrante d'avertissement, lui dit :

« Tu as l'air d'un petit garçon qui... prépare... quelque chose.

- Je suis un BON garçon, papa, sourit Harry en prenant son bol de soupe et en prenant une cuillérée bruyamment.

- Harry! le réprimanda Rogue.

- Désolé. »


	26. Chapitre 26

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Harry n'avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit d'aussi beau que le Chemin de Traverse dans la période des fêtes. Tous les propriétaires des échoppes avaient sorti leurs décorations et la rue brillait dans un bel assortiment de lumières colorées. Partout on pouvait voir des branches de houx, des couronnes de fleurs odorantes, des sapins illuminés et une touche de cannelle qui venait apporter un supplément aux senteurs délicieuses de la saison.

La boutique la plus spectaculaire et la première que Harry voulut visiter était celle des frères jumeaux Weasley. Des bulles multicolores émergeaient du magasin et à côté de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une statue animée de Merlin. Harry traînait pratiquement son père par la main vers la boutique des farceurs.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment aller là-dedans, Harry? demanda Rogue en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, papa! Ce n'est pas si pire que ça… »

Il jeta à son père un regard de chien mouillé. Rogue fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vois que M. Weasley persiste à t'enseigner des expressions inutiles pour essayer de me manipuler.

- Pourquoi elles fonctionnent avec le père de Ron, alors? rétorqua Harry avec humeur.

- Parce qu'Arthur a été anéanti par six garçons et une fille, tous manipulateurs et mécréants. »

Rogue ouvrit la porte du magasin et, quand Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur, il lui sourit légèrement.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec toi? »

Rogue tendit la main et Harry la saisit, de sorte qu'ils entrèrent ensemble.

« Les Rogue! s'écria Fred.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, professeur Rogue, Harry » les accueillit George.

Harry n'entendait pas les jumeaux parler, tous ses sens étaient éblouis par les différents produits qui s'animaient sous ses yeux enchantés. Rogue et les jumeaux regardèrent avec amusement Harry qui déambulait entre les rangées avec un sourire béat.

« Regardez cette expression sur son visage, dit Fred.

- Des gens nous ont accusés de n'être que des imbéciles qui ne feraient rien de leur vie, continua George.

- Mais nous vous le demandons, professeur, est-ce rien, tout cela? » sourit Fred.

Rogue ne répondit pas à Fred et George, mais il dut admettre en lui-même que le bonheur et l'émerveillement visibles sur le visage de son fils valaient plus que tous les gallions de Gringotts.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Le matin de Noël, Harry se leva avant le soleil. Il glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, revêtit sa robe de chambre, et courut dans le salon pour voir le sapin. Les paquets enveloppés de couleurs vives brillaient comme des pierres précieuses sous les yeux d'Harry qui sautait dans tous les sens. Il se précipita vers la chambre de son père, poussa la porte et se lança sur le lit.

« Le Père-Noël est venu! Papa! Le Père-Noël est venu et a amené des cadeaux! »

Rogue sortit de sous ses couvertures, captura le petit garçon bondissant et se mit à le chatouiller. Harry hurla et tenta de s'enfuir, mais c'était impossible alors il essaya une autre tactique : il abandonna. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Papa, tu dois te lever. Le Père-Noël EST VENU! »

Rogue ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

« Le petit-déjeuner d'abord, Harry, puis les présents. Pour l'instant, va te laver pendant que je vérifie si les elfes de maison sont déjà debout.

- Dépêche-toi, papa! »

Harry se tortilla pour descendre du lit et courut à nouveau dans sa chambre, puis dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner.

Rogue retomba sur ses oreillers et posa une main sur son cœur qui battait encore à toute allure depuis son réveil assez extrême.

« Cet enfant va m'achever avant même que j'aie eu mon premier cheveu gris! »


	28. Chapitre 28

**Titre original : **Harry Potter's Second Chance

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à etherian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** À l'origine, cette fic avait été postée d'une seule traite (plus de 20 000 mots). Pour un effet moins chargé, et pour me permettre d'aller à mon rythme dans la traduction, je vais la scinder en chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Mon dieu, mon dieu. Dernier chapitre. Vous vous rendez compte? Ma première traduction terminée! *toute fière* Oui, bon, le one-shot ne compte pas :P. Pour la suite, vous n'êtes pas très nombreux (3-4, m'essemble) à m'avoir dit que vous y teniez, donc je vais réfléchir un peu à ça. C'est un projet de grande envergure, beaucoup beaucoup plus que cette fic, donc je ne veux pas faire ça dans le vide, non plus. En attendant, je devrais être en mesure de poster un ou deux chapitre de The Point of Love d'ici le weekend prochain.

Merci à **Brigitte, Mimi72, Luffynette, Stormtrooper2**, **Snarry31, Lily Halloween**, Audelie, Asherit, Egwene Al' Vere, Princesse Saeko, Elisabeth49 et Iroko pour leurs reviews. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner du feedback pendant la traduction de cette fic. Ça a été TRÈS apprécié. Au plaisir de vous voir suivre mes prochaines traductions..

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

L'elfe de maison libre Dobby était éveillé et avait mis en place un merveilleux petit-déjeuner pour les Rogue. Bacon, saucisses, œufs brouillés, fruits et pâtisseries en forme de sapin de Noël, il y en avait assez pour nourrir toute une armée. Pendant qu'Harry mangeait, son regard vert alternait des cadeaux à son père qui prenait délibérément son temps, lisant le journal et buvant son café. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il regardait en direction de l'arbre, Rogue jetait un coup d'œil à son fils et souriait en lui-même.¸

« Harry, peut-être qu'on devrait s'habiller et aller marcher un peu avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux » suggéra Rogue, ses yeux noirs brillant de malice.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il allait protester quand le regard de son père s'assombrit considérablement.

« Oh... ok... »

Les épaules basses, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Comme il passait devant son père, un long bras jaillit et l'éleva de terre. Le petit garçon glapit, puis éclata de rire.

« Les cadeaux, Harry! » gloussa Rogue en relâchant son fils.

L'enfant se jeta presque sur le premier présent, et la demi-heure suivante fut une rafale de papier déchiré et de rubans volant.

Hermione avait donné à Harry un cahier à croquis et une plume toujours encrée dont la pointe pouvait s'élargir et se rétrécir grâce à un mot de passe. Drago lui avait trouvé un Opaloeil des Antipodes en peluche qu'il avait ensorcelé pour qu'il vole autour de la pièce et Ron avait acheté une copie du Quidditch à Travers les Âges. Il reçut un pull tricoté de Molly et des bas colorés de Dumbledore.

Quand Harry commença à être épuisé de tout ce déballage, il grimpa sur les genoux de son père et s'adossa contre la poitrine du sorcier. Il laissa ensuite sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et son père replaça les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Les cheveux noirs d'Harry étaient beaucoup plus dociles maintenant qu'ils étaient plus longs. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et bouclaient un peu vers le bas.

« Es-tu content de tout ce que tu as eu, Harry? demanda Rogue.

- C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie, papa. Es-tu heureux? Répondit-il en s'appuyant sur le bras qui l'entourait.

- Très. »

Rogue se replaça dans son fauteuil pour être plus à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir en arriver là quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait toujours pensé que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait finalement détruit, il suivrait aussi. C'était son destin. Et il y avait cette prophétie…

Il aurait dû le savoir. Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment fait confiance aux prophéties, mais Dumbledore avait été si convaincant qu'il s'était autorisé à croire celle-ci. Ce que les deux hommes auraient dû comprendre bien plus tôt, c'est que rien ne pouvait être prédit d'avance avec Harry Potter. Selon la prophétie, Harry devait rencontrer sa destinée dès qu'il serait un sorcier parfaitement entraîné, vers sa septième année. Qui eut cru Voldemort aurait sous-estimé le jeune sorcier, tout comme cette damnée prophétie l'avait fait? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti pour toujours, et quant à Rogue… il était maintenant le père aimant d'Harry Potter.

Il sourit et il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour regarder le petit air narquois sur le visage de l'homme, et le bonheur dans les yeux sombres qui le contemplaient. Harry grimaça joyeusement.

Rogue donna à Harry un de ses rares vrais sourires, lui fit un baiser sur le front, puis regarda du côté du sapin.

« Harry, je pense que tu as oublié un cadeau.

- Non, je n'ai… commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arbre où était apparu un paquet long et étroit, emballé dans du papier vert et attaché par un ruban argent. Ce n'était pas là avant.

- Tu es sûr? demanda Rogue en faisant descendre l'enfant du fauteuil. Il vaudrait mieux regarder de qui il vient, Harry.

Harry prit le cadeau dans ses mains et vit le petit parchemin où était inscrit le nom du donneur. Le mot était un des premiers qu'Hermione lui avait appris.

« C'est de toi, papa! »

Rogue se pencha vers l'avant sur le fauteuil pour voir son fils déchirer le papier dans lequel se trouvait un balai pour enfant. Harry sauta de joie et laissa sortir un cri d'enthousiasme.

« Mon propre balai! Merci, papa! »

Rogue expliqua les différents aspects de l'Éclair de Feu Junior à Harry. Le petit garçon était un peu déçu que le balai soit enchanté pour ne pas voler plus haut que deux pieds, mais il l'adorait quand même.

« Papa, je sais que tu penses que j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose pour toi, mais c'est faux. Reste ici, ok?

Curieux, Rogue se rassit dans son fauteuil et regarda Harry qui trotta jusqu'à sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry en émergea, portant un grand bout de papier épais. Debout devant son père, il le lui tendit timidement. Aussitôt que son père l'eut pris, Harry serra ses mains derrière son dos et attendit que son père dise ce qu'il pensait du présent.

Harry avait peint un portrait de lui-même et de son père dans la salle de potions. Au premier plan, le Rogue du portrait, qui se tenait debout devant le petit garçon qui travaillait sur une potion, semblait avoir un visage de marbre et être prêt à lancer quelque remarque caustique à l'enfant. Cependant, il y avait une douceur dans son regard sombre qui indiquait clairement sa fierté. Le maître des potions avait la main posée sur l'épaule du garçon.

Le Harry du portrait semblait se concentrer uniquement sur son travail, mais on pouvait voir un sourire de contentement apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il sentait la main de son père sur son épaule.

Rogue savait qu'Harry avait un extraordinaire talent quand il s'agissait de peinture, dessin et croquis. Ce portrait était, de loin, le plus beau qu'il ait jamais réalisé. Son cœur explosait de joie et de reconnaissance tandis qu'il pensait à quel point Harry avait dû travailler sur cette peinture… juste pour lui.

« Harry, c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'aie jamais reçu! » s'exclama Rogue.

Les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte cramoisie et son sourire rayonna presque autant que les fées qui illuminaient le sapin.

« Tu aimes vraiment, vraiment ça?

- C'est magnifique, Harry. »

Rogue sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un cadre dans lequel s'inséra la peinture. Puis, il fit léviter le tout sur le manteau de la cheminée et l'accrocha. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de plaisir. Il tira doucement sur la chemise de son père.

« Je t'aime, papa. »

Rogue prit Harry et le serra très fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

**The End.**


	29. UPDATE

Hello les gens, un petit mot pour vous dire que je viens de publier la traduction de « Second chance : The Journal of Harry Potter », qui est parallèle à cette fic. D'ici la fin des vacances, je devrais m'attaquer à la première séquelle. J'effacerai ce message et le remplacerai par un autre pour vous informer dès que le premier chapitre sera disponible.


End file.
